Reunited
by Aslan's Author
Summary: The Pevensies are back to help Prince Caspian reclaim his throne, but Susan will find herself in a difficult situation when William also returns to help who will Susan choose. Sequel to Divided R
1. A Guardian Angel

Reunited Chapter 1

A Guardian Angel 

The city of Tashbaan is a city filled with all kinds of noise, the traders trying to sell in the market, the soldiers giving orders to people. Everybody trying to push their way through the busy crowds, every few minutes a voice would shout for the people to move to the side of the street as important people such as General's or nobles would ride through the city.

"Way! Way! Way!" The voice sounded "Way for King Caspian the Ninth of Narnia"

A group of at least twenty men on horseback came riding through the city, the flags of Telma were being held up high. The group rode all the way to the Palace of the Tisroc; they slowly rode into the palace courtyard where the Tisroc was there to meet them.

"Ah, King Caspian" The Tisroc boomed

"Lord Tisroc" The King replied shaking his hand

"Welcome to my home" The Tisroc said smiling

"Thank you, let me introduce my brother Lord Miraz"

A man with black hair and cold brown eyes stepped forward, he nodded his head to the Tisroc but he didn't look enthusiastic to be in Calormen.

"It's a Pleasure to meet you Lord Miraz" The Tisroc chuckled

Miraz gave the Tisroc a cold, evil look apparently he didn't like people laughing at him. Caspian sensing his brother's anger quickly interfered.

"Lord Tisroc, let me also introduce my son Caspian the tenth"

A young boy no more than seven years old walked forward, he looked at bit nervous at being introduced to the Tisroc who looked so intimidating in the young boy's eyes.

"Nice to meet you Caspian" whispered the Tisroc bending down so he was level with the prince's face.

"Nice to meet you to" the prince muttered.

The Tisroc straightened up and invited the King into the palace to talk politics, the King gestured to Miraz to follow him, but turned back to Caspian

"Son wait here" the king said

"Can't I go and look around the city father"? Caspian pleaded

"Absolutely not" the King replied

"Please father, please" the young prince begged

"Okay, but only if you go with Captain Glozelle" the king said nodding his head to the Telmarine soldier.

"Oh thank you father"! Caspian shouted happily

Caspian ran out of the gates, Captain Glozelle running behind trying to keep up with the young prince. The city of Tashbaan was amazing in the young boy's eyes; everything he looked at was incredible even if it was only traders shouting.

"Now Caspian I have to go and talk to this guard, you wait here okay" Glozelle explained.

"Okay Captain" the prince replied smiling

The young boy waited patiently, still looking around the busy street in wonder. A Calormen man wrapped in a travelling cloak bumped into Caspian.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry" the man said looking down at Caspian

"It's alright sir" the prince replied politely

The man smiled at him before walking forward and turning down an alleyway, Caspian watched him leave. He noticed something fall out of the man's cloak; he ran forward and saw it was a small bag, like something you would carry coins in.

Caspian picked up the bag, gave a quick glance back to Glozelle who was still talking to the guard before running after the man.

"Sir" Caspian shouted "Sir, Sir"

He ran down the alleyway as fast as his legs could go, just as he reached the end of the alleyway he was grabbed by a pair of arms.

"Well Well, look what we have here" A cruel voice whispered

Caspian looked up into the face of a Calormen man, his face was nothing but an evil snarl and his eyes were dark and cold. The prince tried to struggle but the man kept a firm grip on him.

"It looks like we caught a young Telmarine" another voice said

"His clothes look royal, he could make us a profit" came another voice

Caspian saw at five evil looking men sliding out of the shadows, they walked towards him a greedy look in their eyes. Caspian kept trying to struggle but it was useless.

"Let the boy go"! Another voice shouted

All five of the men whipped round to see a hooded man standing there, emerald green eyes could be seen through the hood. The five men looked at each other before charging at the hooded man.

The man's reflexes were fast, he hit he first guy straight in the face knocking him out cold. The second man swung a punch, but the man easily ducked and delivered a couple of punches to his stomach before knocking him out as well.

"Enough of this"! One of the men shouted drawing his sword

The hooded man copied this motion and drew out a magnificent sword which glowed with a weird white light. Caspian stared at the sword in wonder; he had never seen a sword like it, it was different from any Telmarine weapon.

"Come on, let's get him" one of the Calormen men growled

They charged at the man, but he easily cut down the first man, then the second; but the third man was a little bit tougher he hit the man in the face hard and he hit the ground with a thump.

The Calormen man quickly ran over and pulled down the man's hood, instead of seeing a fully grown man he saw a boy no younger than sixteen years old. The Calormen man hesitated in shock and the boy quickly used this and booted the Calormen man in the stomach before grabbing his sword and stabbing the man in his chest.

"Did they harm you"? The boy asked

"N-n-no" Caspian stuttered

The boy cleaned his sword on his cloak, he then put on his hood back up and silently walked quickly down the alleyway just as Glozelle came running down the alleyway.

"Caspian, I told you to wait for me"! Glozelle scolded

Glozelle then saw the bodies of the Calormen men; he looked down at Caspian then around the alley trying to find some explanation.

"Caspian, what happened here" Glozelle asked stunned

"I was saved" Caspian answered.

* * *

Caspian thought he would never see that mysterious boy again, but two years later at the age of nine, Caspian had a massive argument with his father over his fantasises of finding Narnians, his father believed them to be extinct and wanted Caspian to spend his time learning about Telmarine history, astronomy and many other topics.

Caspian had had enough of his father's disbeliefs and rode his horse out of the castle gates. He rode all the way until he reached the woods, the sun was setting as he entered, and as he quietly rode through night fell and Caspian completely lost sight of the path that he was following.

He continued to move through the forest, jumping at any noise he heard. Hours and hours he continued his lonely and frightening journey, until he heard an evil cackle from the trees.

"Who's there"? Caspian asked trembling

An evil looking creature slowly walked out of the trees, his skin was a greenish grey colour, his eyes were blood red and his mouth was full of razor sharp teeth.

"What are you" Caspian screamed

"I am an outcast, driven into hiding by your people" the creature snarled.

Caspian's horse panicked at the sight of the creature, it whinnied and suddenly sped into the woods throwing Caspian off in the process.

"I'm going to gut you" The creature whispered with an evil smile

The creature drew a dirty looking dagger and slowly walked towards the prince, Caspian started trying to crawl away but the creature quickly stopped him.

"You're going nowhere" The creature snarled

He raised his sword and was just about to strike Caspian when he was knocked as side by a cloaked person.

"You've made a big mistake"! Shouted the creature charging

The cloaked person drew an amazing sword which glowed white in the darkness, the creature swung his sword as hard as he could but as soon as it hit the glowing sword it shattered into many pieces.

"Now leave"! The cloaked man thundered

The creature ran into the trees not looking back, the cloaked person took down his hood revealing a boy. He looked towards Caspian and sighed.

"Caspian, the woods is not a place for prince's" he said gently

"I'm sorry" Caspian said quietly tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay" the boy whispered putting a hand on his shoulder

The boy looked up at the sky and saw that it was too late to return the prince home; the woods were a dangerous place for any Telmarine. He sheathed his sword and gave a loud whistle.

* * *

A huge black horse galloped out of the trees, Caspian looked at the horse in wonder.

"Come on Caspian" The boy said leading the prince over to the horse

The boy picked up Caspian and placed him on the horse; he climbed on after him and whispered something to the horse in a language Caspian didn't understand. The horse gave a loud whinny before charging further into the woods.

They rode for hours, through woods, over hills, across rivers before finally arriving at the sight of a ruined castle. Caspian could hear the waves of the sea and smell the salt in the air.

The boy helped Caspian down from the horse and led him over to the centre of the ruins. The boy lit a fire and pulled out some bread which he handed to Caspian who took with a rushed thanks before attacking the food.

"What is this place"? Caspian asked once he had finished the bread

"This was once the great castle of Cair Paravel, all the great kings and queens of Narnia ruled here a long time ago" the boy answered

Caspian looked around at the ruins, he had heard of Cair Paravel from his old nanny years ago but he never thought he would actually see it. Caspian turned his attention to the boy; another question was stirring in his mind.

"Are you an angel"?

"What"? The boy asked amused

"An angel, you know like a guardian angel" Caspian explained

"No I'm not an angel" the boy chuckled

"But whenever I'm in danger, you rescue me" Caspian said

The boy looked at the young prince; he deserved to know the truth. He closed his eyes before saying

"It is my job to protect you"

"Why do I need protecting"? The Prince asked

"That I cannot answer, but I have been watching over you and whenever you're life was endangered I came to help" the boy explained

"Like those men two years ago in Calormen and tonight that creature"! Caspian shouted

"It was a goblin that attacked you, a nasty thing" The boy answered

"Thank you" Caspian said gently

"There is no need to thank me, now come time to get some sleep" The boy said

The next morning the boy and Caspian rode back to the woods, as they came close to the trees they could hear voices; Caspian's father was searching for him.

"This is where I leave you" the boy said stopping his horse

Caspian climbed down quickly, he was about to run into the forest when another question came to him.

"What's you're name"?

The boy looked into the prince's eyes; he could not refuse the answer.

"William, my name's William" He answered

"Bye William, I hope I see you again" Caspian said

"You will Caspian, you will"

With those words William turned and rode away from the prince leaving him to be found by his father.

**I know that William is younger than when I ended Divided, but don't worry it will be explained in time **


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2

Welcome Home

The woman paced up and down the platform, waiting anxiously for the eleven o'clock train to arrive. It had been months since Helen Pevensie had sent her four children to the countryside to protect them from the devastating bombs of the German planes.

A whistle sounded in the distance, Helen turned to see a train heading straight towards the platform, slowing its pace until it came to a halt. The doors to the carriages opened and the passengers started pouring out on to the platform.

"MUM"! A voice shouted

Helen looked to see her youngest daughter Lucy running through the crowd towards her.

"Lucy"! Helen shouted, tears were running down her face as she pulled Lucy into a rib cracking hug.

There were three more shouts and Helen looked to see her other three children Peter, Edmund and Susan dashing through the crowd towards her. Helen pulled all three of them into a group hug and kissed every one of their cheeks.

"Welcome Home" Helen said beaming

* * *

_Two Months Later _

The Pevensie's weren't exactly pleased to be home, of course they were so happy to see their mother again; but all four of them could not forget the land that they left behind.

Peter was walking down a street; anyone could see by his walk and look on his face he was not in a good mood. He turned into an alleyway and stopped dead at what he saw.

"Susan"! He yelled

Susan broke away from kissing a handsome boy in the alleyway and turned to give an angry look at Peter.

"What"! She shouted back

"You know what" growled Peter

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her behind him, he then turned his attention to the boy.

"What's your game"? The boy asked clenching his fists.

Peter gave a little smile before clenching his own fist and swinging it hard. His fist connected with the side of the boy's head, who hit the floor with a thump.

"Stay away from my sister" Peter warned

As soon as they stepped out of the alley, Susan pulled her wrist out of Peter's grasp.

"What was all that about"? She asked coldly

"What were you doing kissing him"? Peter shot back

"I like him, so I kissed him" Susan said plainly

Peter gave her a disappointed look, ever since Susan came back to London she had been flirting with lots of boys, but Peter and her other siblings knew that there was only one man she loved.

"Susan, I know William's dead but flirting and kissing all these boys is just an insult to his memory" Peter said quietly

"So you're saying that I'm not allowed to go out with any other boys now"? Susan asked angrily

"No, I'm just saying find a boy that makes you truly happy not some idiot" Said Peter gently

"I found someone that made me happy, but he had to go and die" Susan replied tears forming in her eyes.

Peter pulled her into a tight hug, he hated seeing Susan cry. William's death had affected her badly, but as the years went on she began to become her old self; but they returned from Narnia and Susan found herself young again and all those memories came rushing back.

"Susan, you know that William died for you and Narnia" Peter said gently planting a little kiss on the top of her head.

"I know, but why did he have to be the hero"? Susan asked eyes full of tears now.

"Because a hero was the only thing he knew how to be". Peter answered

* * *

The months passed and the war in Europe raged on, bombs continued to drop on London. The Pevensie siblings were having a very difficult time, their father was still away at war and they were still having trouble adapting back into English life.

"Lucy, will you please just pack" Susan said annoyed

"Why we don't leave until tomorrow"? Lucy replied

"Because it will save you from rushing tomorrow" Susan explained

"Okay" Lucy sighed

She began folding clothes and putting them in her suitcase, tomorrow the Pevensie's would be returning to school, the girls to and the boys to Hendon House; both schools were across the road so the siblings weren't that far apart.

"Susan" Lucy said looking at her sister who was busy packing

"What"? Susan asked in a bored voice

"When do you think we will go back"? Asked Lucy

"Back where"? Susan replied still carrying on with her packing

Lucy looked over at Susan and sighed, Lucy had dreamt about returning to Narnia ever since she returned from that magical land. But her sister Susan was acting like she didn't even miss it at all.

"You know where Susan" Lucy said plainly

Susan stopped her packing and sighed, she turned to look at her sister her spirit and faith was unbelievable she believed in Narnia so much that it was like a part of her now.

"I don't know Lucy, it's not our decision" Susan answered before turning her attention back to her packing.

Susan couldn't sleep that night; William kept popping into her head. She had loved him; she thought it was still amazing she fell in love with someone during a war. But she couldn't stop thinking about how in Narnia or on Earth they both came from different times. Finally she drifted off into a sleep knowing that her memories were the only place where she would see him now.


	3. Return

Chapter 3

Return

_The ground was stained with blood; forests were burning and the trees were screaming. William looked at the battle around him and saw the Narnians beaten and broken, fighting their own countrymen. He heard a laugh and looked to see her, a tall woman with white skin and cold eyes, carrying a sword and a wand. _

"_Hello High Protector" Jadis cackled_

_William then saw his pregnant wife Queen Swanwhite, he watched helplessly as Jadis stuck her sword straight in Swanwhite's stomach._

William woke up screaming and covered in sweat, William looked around to see that the forest he was sleeping in was now dark; he laid back and gave a long sigh

"Another Nightmare" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly William heard shouts and horses galloping near him, he quickly sprang up from the ground, attached his sword to his belt, climbed on his horse and rode towards the shouts.

When he got to the scene he saw Caspian laying on the ground with two dwarves staring at him. Then there were shouts, William looked to see Telmarine soldiers on horseback

"Take care of him" he heard one of the dwarves say as he turned to fight off the Telmarines.

William saw Caspian blow a horn before getting knocked unconscious by the other dwarf. William smiled to himself, the Pevensie's had been called.

* * *

Susan was standing in a busy London street reading a magazine from a news stand when a nervous boy wearing a school uniform, stood beside her. Susan looked at him quickly before returning to her magazine.

"You go to St. Finbars" the boy said

"That's right" Susan replied

"I go to Hendon House across the road; I've seen you sitting by yourself" the boy said smiling.

"Yes, well I prefer to be left alone" Susan said turning away from him.

"Me too" the boy said quickly

Susan rolled her eyes, why couldn't this boy just take the hint. Susan hated when boys like this one came up to her trying to chat her up, most of them were nice and she would gladly be their friend but that's how far she was willing to go.

"What's you're name"? The boy asked

"Phyllis" Susan said after giving a little sigh.

Just then a little voice shouted out "Susan", Susan looked to see her Sister Lucy running towards her. She looked at the boy hoping he didn't hear her real name.

"You better come quickly" Lucy said

Susan quickly put down her magazine, picked up her suitcase and ran across the road with Lucy, then into the underground. They made their way through the underground until they got to a group of school kids shouting "Fight, Fight, Fight". Susan and Lucy pushed their way through the crowd until they could see the commotion in the middle of the surrounding crowd.

Susan gave a disappointed look when she saw her older brother Peter fighting with a group of boys. Peter had been fighting a lot since returning from Narnia, he was a king trapped in a teenager's body and he was struggling to find his place in this non magic world.

Suddenly another boy pushed passed Susan, who she recognised as her other brother.

"Edmund"! Lucy Yelled

Edmund jumped on one the boys causing both of them to hit the floor. While Edmund and the boy wrestled on the floor, Peter was dragged over to the edge of the platform, held down and kicked in the stomach hard. Edmund jumped on the boy that kicked Peter taking him down to the floor. Suddenly a whistle blew and two soldiers ran over and dragged a boy off Peter.

"Act you're age" the soldier spat giving Peter a shove.

Later all four siblings were sitting on the platform waiting for their train to arrive.

* * *

"Your welcome" Edmund said

"I had it sorted" Peter replied getting up and walking to the edge of the platform

"What was it this time" Susan asked in a bored tone

"He bumped me" Peter said

"So you hit him"? Lucy asked shocked

"After he bumped me they tried to make me apologise that's when I hit him" Peter explained

"Really is it that hard to just walk away" Susan said

"I shouldn't have too, I mean don't you get tired of being treated like a kid" Peter replied

"Erm we are kids" Laughed Edmund

"Well I wasn't always" Peter snapped

The other three Pevensie's shared looks of understanding, each one of them had struggled from going from kings and queens of a country back to school children again.

"It's been a year, How long does he expect us to wait" Peter said sitting down again.

"I think it's time to expect we live here now, there's no use pretending any different" Susan said logically

Susan looked around to see the same boy from the newspaper stand walking towards them.

"Quick pretend you're talking to me" Susan said to the other three

"We are talking to you" Edmund replied in a bored voice

Susan gave Edmund an annoyed look before Lucy jumped from her seat and shouted "OW"!

"Quiet Lu" Whispered Susan looking around embarrassed

"Something pinched me "Lucy moaned

"Hey stop pulling" Peter yelled at Edmund

"I'm not touching you" Edmund yelled back

"Will all of you" Then Susan and Edmund both felt what the others felt as they both jumped up from their seats

"What is that"? Susan asked

"It feels like magic" Lucy said excitedly

"Quick everyone hold hands" Susan ordered

The siblings all held each others hands; there was a little protest from Edmund about holding Peter's hand. Suddenly the pulling got harder and the station started to disappear revealing a cave and a beach.

* * *

William was on a hill over looking the beach waiting, he gave a little glance down at the beach like he had been doing for hours. This time however he looked to see four people walk out of a cave, he tried to have a detailed look but was too far away then he saw her Susan the person who gave him peace during a time of war had just walked back into his life.


	4. Discovering the Past

Chapter 4

Discovering the Past

The four siblings ran into the sea, splashing each other with no thoughts or worries that was until Peter spotted Edmund staring at the cliffs above them.

"What is it" Asked Peter

"Where do you suppose we are"? Edmund replied

"Well were do you think"? Said Peter amused

"Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia" Edmund stated

* * *

William watched the Pevensie's closely, but his eyes were fixed on Susan he had been thinking about her everyday since they parted and now he had the chance to see and talk to her again.

"William" a voice said

William turned to see a fox walking towards him, he gave one more look to the Pevensie's who had started walking towards the cliff's before he turned and walked towards the fox.

"What news Ignis"? Asked William

"Caspian has left the badger's house and is heading east through the shuddering woods" Ignis informed

"Okay Ignis, I think it's time that we meet Caspian" William said before whistling for his horse who came through the trees.

* * *

The Pevensie's reached the ruins in only a few minutes, they quickly went their own ways to explore. Lucy wondered onto what like an old balcony and looked into the distance

"I wonder who lived here". Lucy said to the others

Susan nudged something with her foot; she bent down and picked up a gold chess piece. She looked at it closely before she finally realised.

"I think we did" She said answering Lucy's question

Edmund and Peter walked towards their sisters at that moment; Edmund saw the chess piece in Susan's hand and recognised that it was his.

"Hey, that's mine from my chess set" he said

"Which chess set"? Peter asked

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I" Edmund answered sarcastically

"It can't be" Lucy suddenly whispered

She ran over to what looked like a stone circle, Peter ran after her followed by Edmund and Susan.

"Don't you see"? Lucy asked as soon as she reached the circle.

"What"? Peter asked confused

"Imagine walls and columns their, and a glass roof" Lucy instructed as she positioned the others. As soon as Lucy had finished with her positioning, the other three Pevensie's all realised what Lucy had seen.

"Cair Paravel" Peter said

* * *

William was riding hard, encouraging his horse to keep going. Ignis was struggling to keep up and was breathing heavily; William glanced at the fox and stopped his horse.

"Ignis are you alright"? He asked concerned

"I am fine my lord" The fox replied trying to catch his breath

"Ignis what have I said about calling me a lord" William said sighing

"But you are the High Protector" The fox said confused

"I haven't been High Protector for a long time" William replied

William then turned to his horse and whispered "_Rid Faest"_ into his ear. As soon as the horse heard those words he galloped at full speed towards the shuddering woods.

* * *

The door was forced open and four people stepped inside the chamber. If you could see it you would know that this chamber had not seen daylight in a long time, dust covered mostly every inch of the chamber; but there was still a weird feeling that surrounded it, it was feeling that great, royal and noble people once stood in this chamber.

"I don't believe it, it's all still here" Peter said amazed

Three of the siblings ran over to chests and started looking at their old things, their old clothes or cutlery. Peter looked around the chamber, which was still lined with all kinds of riches, gold, diamonds, rubies, emeralds it was absolutely packed but the feeling that Peter felt was relief, the King had returned to his kingdom but was it still his kingdom. Peter reached his chest, opened it and pulled out his sword Rhindon who he unsheathed.

"When Aslan bears his teeth winter meets its death" Peter said reading the inscription on the sword.

"And when he shakes his mane we will have spring again" Lucy finished with tears forming in her eyes.

"Everyone we knew Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers, their all gone" Lucy said quietly

"I think it's time we find out what happened here" Peter said

About half an hour later the Pevensie's came out of the chamber wearing Narnian clothes and carrying their weapons. When Susan arrived back outside something caught her attention, it was what looked like an old statues feet the rest of the statue was no where to be seen.

"Who did this" Susan whispered knowing that this was where William's statue had been.

Susan looked to the right and saw Williams's old grave now covered by overgrown bushes. She slowly walked up to it, but as she got closer she realised that it had been broken into, she rushed to it and saw that there was no sign of his body. Tears started to fall from her eyes the man she loved had been disrespected by someone, she couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry Su" Peter said putting an arm around her shoulders and letting her cry into him.

Edmund and Lucy came suddenly running through the ruins, Edmund ran straight towards where Peter and Susan were.

"You two better come quickly" Edmund said trying to catch his breath

"What's wrong"? Peter asked concerned

"A boat is coming this way, but it doesn't look like Narnians" Edmund answered

Peter gave a little smile to Susan, who smiled back and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Together the Four siblings headed back towards the beach to meet the boat.


	5. Meetings

Chapter 5

Meetings 

William was riding hard, Ignis trying to keep up. Suddenly William stopped as they had reached the Shuddering Woods.

"Ignis are you sure you're okay"? William asked concerned

"I'm fine don't worry about me" The fox answered smiling

William gave a little smile before riding into the woods; Ignis took a little breath before following.

* * *

The Pevensie's were running down from the ruins, they could see the boat coming closer with two soldiers rowing it. They hit the beach and turned towards the little river.

When they arrived they saw the two soldiers about to throw a dwarf in the river. Susan quickly pulled out an arrow and loaded her bow; she then aimed and fired it at the boat. The arrow hit the wood with a thump, the two soldiers looked at the siblings as Peter and Edmund drew their swords

"Drop Him"! Ordered Susan as she loaded another arrow

The two soldiers looked at each other before throwing the dwarf in the water, one of them reached for his crossbow but Susan fired her arrow which hit him straight in the chest and he fell into the water. The other solider knew he couldn't fight the Pevensie's so he dived into the water to escape.

* * *

William came to a halt in the woods he could hear voices, he listened carefully and heard a voice shout

"Stay your blade"!

William quickly galloped towards the voice and saw lots of Narnians circling around Caspian who was laying on his back with a mouse on his chest.

"Can't you ever stay out of trouble" Laughed William

All Narnians turned towards him and drew their weapons, however Ignis jumped forward and shouted

"How dare you point you're weapons at the High Protector of Narnia"!

All the Narnians shared confused looks, until a centaur shouted

"The High Protector died years ago, during the Golden age"

But a Badger limped forward and looked at the face of William, he remembered a book he had that showed a portrait of the High Protector.

"He looks exactly like any portrait of the High Protector" The badger announced

Caspian slowly got up and walked towards William, he was the person who saved him years ago when he was a child and now he had returned but he hadn't aged at all.

"Hello Caspian, it's been a long time" William said

"Yes it has" Caspian replied

"Well then it looks we have work to do" Said Ignis smiling

* * *

Peter dragged the dwarf from the water and onto the beach; Lucy quickly drew her dagger from her belt and cut the ropes that bound the dwarf's hands.

"Drop Him"! He shouted as soon as he removed his gag "that's the best you can come up with"

"A simple thank you would suffice" Susan retorted

"They were doing fine drowning me without you're help" he argued

"Well maybe we should've let them" Peter argued back

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway"? Lucy asked

"Their Telmarines it's what they do" the Dwarf answered

The Pevensie's looked at each other in confusion before Edmund asked the question that was all of their minds

"Telmarines"? "In Narnia"?

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years"? The dwarf asked sarcastically

"It's a bit of a long story" Lucy said smiling

The dwarf then caught sight of Peter's sword as Susan handed it back to him, he then realised who these children were.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" he said

The Pevensie's again looked at each other in confusion

"You're it; you're the kings and queens of old"

"High King Peter the Magnificent" Peter said holding out his hand

"You could of left off the last bit" Susan mumbled

"Probably" Laughed the dwarf

Peter looked at Susan and then at the dwarf before drawing his sword and walking towards the dwarf

"You might be surprised" Peter said

"Oh you don't want to do that boy" The dwarf warned

"Not me him" Peter replied looking at Edmund who smiled and drew his sword, Peter handed his sword to the dwarf which was too heavy for him and dropped to the floor as soon as he touched the hilt.

Edmund smiled to his siblings thinking this would be too easy, suddenly the dwarf swung the sword hard and Edmund only just managed to block it, the dwarf then swung the sword again and Edmund ducked but was hit in the face by the dwarf.

"Oh you alright" the dwarf asked sarcastically

Edmund dodged another attack from the dwarf and hit his sword on the dwarf's bottom, causing his siblings to laugh. Edmund then swung his sword which connected with the dwarf's and they clanged again and again until Edmund knocked the sword straight out of the dwarf's hands.

"Beards and Bedsteads" The dwarf exclaimed falling down "Maybe that horn worked after all"

"What horn"? Susan asked

So the Dwarf told the Pevensie's of how he met Caspian in the woods and seen Susan's horn with him. They also found out that the Dwarf was named Trumpkin. They finally decided to go and see Caspian they made sure they had all of their things before getting into the Telmarine soldiers boat and setting off up the river.


	6. Journeys, Stories and Raids

Chapter 6

Journeys, Stories and Raids 

William sat silently against a tree just staring up at the beautiful blue sky and feeling the cool wind on his face. Caspian came out if the trees and sat down next to him.

"The Narnians are sending word for a meeting tonight" Caspian said

"Good," William replied

Caspian looked at William, then at his feet a question had been plaguing his mind for ages now and it was time he asked it.

"William, who are you" ? he asked still looking at his feet

William sighed and looked at Caspian it was time to explain everything to him, he sighed again before speaking.

"Get comfortable, this is going to be a long story"

* * *

A boat flowed gently down the river; the cliffs towered above looking down on the five people journeying on the crystal clear water. Lucy watched the trees above them, waiting for the slightest bit of movement.

"There so still" she said

"Their trees, what do you expect" Trumpkin replied

"They used to dance" Lucy stated

"It wasn't long after you left the Telmarines invaded, all those survived retreated to the woods and the trees they retreated so far into themselves they haven't been heard of since" Trumpkin explained

The Pevensie's shared looks of sadness, they couldn't believe that their land that they loved had lost hope and faith.

"I don't understand, how could Aslan of let this happen" Lucy said shocked

"Aslan"? "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did" Trumpkin muttered darkly

Once again the Pevensie's shared sad looks, they wondered if every Narnian would react like Trumpkin.

"We didn't mean to leave you know" Peter said

"It makes no difference now" Trumpkin replied

"Get us to the Narnians and it will" Peter said determined to bring Narnia back

* * *

Caspian sat their trying to take it all in; William was the famous High Protector, the man who gave his life to save Narnia.

"Wow, you've had one hell of a life" Caspian said

William laughed; he had living on the streets back in England, his ten years in Narnia with Swanwhite, The war back on Earth and of course returning to help the Pevensie's.

"Yeah it's been interesting" Laughed William and so did Caspian, together they sat their laughing with each other like they were good friends.

"William I just want to say thank you" Caspian said in a more serious tone

"For what" William asked

"For everything saving me when I was a child and coming back to help me now" Caspian replied

"You do not have to say thank you" William said

"Yes I do you have helped me out a lot in the past and I'm glad you're by my side for the battle that's coming" said Caspian

* * *

The boat hit the bank with a thump, the Pevensie's and Trumpkin all climbed out and started to pull the boat further up the bank. Lucy wondered away from the boat and started walking up the bank; she heard a noise and looked to see a bear.

"Hello there" she said brightly

The bear looked up at her and started moving slowly towards her, Lucy walked a bit further towards him.

"It's alright were friends" Lucy said

"Don't move you're Majesty"! Trumpkin shouted

Suddenly the bear started charging towards Lucy, who started running back towards the boat. However Lucy lost her balance had hit the floor with a thump, the bear was just about to strike when an arrow sped through the air and hit it in the chest. Lucy looked up expecting to see Susan but it turned out to be Trumpkin who had fired.

Peter ran over and hugged a scared Lucy, everybody else ran over as well and Trumpkin poked the bear with his bow to make sure he was dead.

"He was wild" Edmund said shocked

"I don't think he could talk at all" Peter added

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough that's what you become" Trumpkin explained

* * *

Later when night fell, the Pevensie's and Trumpkin set up camp. After they got the fire going Peter, Edmund and Trumpkin started trying to make dinner; Lucy looked to see that Susan was just sitting on a boulder staring out into the darkness.

"You're thinking about him aren't you" Lucy said sitting beside her

"Who"? Susan asked

"You know who, William" Lucy answered

Susan sighed and looked out into the darkness, his grave and statue had been destroyed, she still couldn't believe someone would disrespect him like that

"I just miss him"

Lucy reached out and grabbed her hand; she understood what Susan was going through.

"I wish we had him here to help us we could use him" Lucy said

"I do too" Susan replied

* * *

William waited patiently through the trees, he saw two guards walking by the wagon. Suddenly movement was heard in the trees and he looked to see Caspian emerge

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Caspian whispered

"Its fine, how did the meeting go"? William asked

"I convinced them to join us" answered Caspian

"Good" said William

"Any movement"? Asked Caspian

"Two extra guards have come on duty that's all" explained William

Caspian nodded and gave a hand signal towards the trees; a few Narnians emerged with weapons drawn. William drew his sword which glowed white in the darkness, he slowly crept forward and towards the wagons.

Caspian moved to one of side of a wagon and came up behind a Telmarine soldier, he quietly crept behind him and grabbed him by the throat and smashed his face into the wagon knocking him unconscious

"Don't move" Said a voice

Caspian felt something cool and sharp against the back of his neck, he knew another Telmarine soldier was behind him and dropped his sword to the ground.

Suddenly the Telmarine heard a whistle behind him; he turned only to be hit straight in the face by William knocking him out. William nodded to Caspian who picked up his sword and together they ran back towards the trees with the Narnians carrying Telmarine weapons and armour.


	7. More Meetings

Chapter 7

More Meetings

A group of horseman were riding hard through the forest, leading this group was a tall man with dark skin and black hair. His name was Miraz. The group rode towards a camp and came to a halt when they reached it.

"Lord Miraz" said a member of his council

"Lord Antonio" Miraz replied dismounting his horse

Miraz walked over to his tent, Lord Antonio following. They entered the tent where Miraz sat down on a chair and faced Antonio.

"So what news"? Asked Miraz

"The Calormen's are still fighting, but were taking more ground everyday thanks to Lord Rafael" Antonio reported

Miraz stood up and moved over to a table; there he poured some wine into a goblet before sitting down again.

"Lord Rafael is a good soldier"? Miraz asked taking a sip of wine

"Yes my lord, he's one of the greatest warriors I've ever seen" Antonio answered

Miraz took another sip of wine as he stared into space, Antonio watched and waited patiently.

"I want Lord Rafael to return to Narnia and help us with this little rebellion" Miraz ordered

"Of course, I will send a messenger immediately" Antonio said before leaving the tent.

* * *

William moved silently through the forest, Caspian was close behind him. The Narnians behind them decided to stop for a rest.

"It's almost sunrise" said William looking at the sky

Caspian nodded as he looked at the sky, he gently placed the bag of armour and weapons he was carrying on the ground.

"Caspian why don't you rest here for a while, I'll go on ahead" William offered

"Are you sure"? Caspian asked

William nodded while picking up his own bag and putting it on his shoulder, he groaned a little at the weight of the bag.

"See you at the how" William said before walking off through the trees.

* * *

_Susan looked up to see William battling the evil Prince Pactricluis of Galma, however William was weakening and was easily disarmed by the Prince. William was able to get back to his feet and somehow pulled out enough strength to disarm and kill Pactricluis. _

_Susan crawled to his side as he lay there dying, he finally whispered his last words which were "I Love you" before dying. _

_Then she saw him standing on the beach, come to say a goodbye but she still remembers the words "You will see me again" When will she, nine years in Narnia and he never came back, Susan concluded that he meant they will meet again in the after life. _

Susan was shaken awake by Edmund, who had his sword drawn and was yelling at her to move.

"Susan come on, something's happening" Edmund screamed

Susan jumped up, grabbed her bow and arrows and followed Edmund and Trumpkin into the forest. They came through a clearing to see many Narnians surrounding Peter and a boy about Peter's age with dark skin and hair.

"High King Peter" Caspian said

"I believe you called" Peter replied coolly

"Well yes, but I thought you would be older" Caspian answered

"Well if you like we could come back in a few years" said Peter starting to walk away.

"No it's alright, you're just not what I expected" Caspian said his eyes lying on Susan.

"Neither are you" Edmund replied eyeing a Minotaur

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes" A badger explained

Together the Pevensie's and Caspian lead the Narnians through the trees, The Kings and Queens had returned to their loyal Narnians.


	8. Reunited

Chapter 8 

Reunited 

William entered Aslan's How to the sounds of hammers against metal as the Narnians prepared for war. Armour and weapons were getting made and altered; he placed his heavy bag full of armour and weapons on the ground next to one of the armourers.

"William" Called Ignis

"Morning Ignis" William replied nodding at the fox

"Where's Caspian"? Ignis asked

"I let him and the Narnians rest" answered William

The fox looked closely at him, William feeling a little uncomfortable turned away from Ignis.

"I think it's about time you rested" The fox said

"I'm fine Ignis, plus there's work to do" William replied

"Leave the work to me and go and lie down" Ignis said forcefully

"Fine, but don't let me sleep to long" William ordered before heading to his room.

* * *

The Narnians moved through the forest talking merrily, The Pevensie's and Caspian leading the Narnians at the front.

"So King Peter, do you have a plan"? Caspian asked

"Not at the moment, but give me time and I will" Peter replied

Caspian nodded at this, they carried on walking in silence for a couple of minutes before Caspian broke the silence.

"Have you ever fought Telmarines before"? He asked

"No, never fought them in my life" Peter answered

"I have heard stories about you King Peter, I know that you fought many kinds of people and creatures during you're reign" Caspian explained

"Yes I did, I fought Calormen's, Witches, and Giants" Peter said

"Don't forget Galma" Caspian added

Peter looked at Caspian, he could never forget the war with Galma that war nearly destroyed Narnia, the People of the great land suffered terribly they were made homeless and starving; but they were saved by probably the bravest man Peter had ever known.

"I could never forget the war with Galma" Peter said quietly

Caspian didn't say anything else about the Galman war and started filling Peter in about Telmarine war tactics. Finally the Pevensie's, Caspian and Narnians exited the trees and came upon a massive mound of rock. They had arrived at Aslan's How.

* * *

_The muddy and wet trenches stank with rotting corpses of dead soldiers, bombs fell causing the earth to jump with explosions. Bullets zipped over the soldiers head as they crouched in their trench knowing that it was their defence even though the conditions were hell. And that was what this war was hell, hell on earth. _

_William crouched in the trench, his eyes closed listening to the horrific sounds of war, the men screams penetrated into his soul. Fear surrounded the trench every soldier feeling his presence, finally it was time a whistle blew and British soldiers climbed out of the trench and into No Mans Land. _

_William ran towards the enemy, trying his best to outrun fear he would not be afraid he would be brave and do whatever it takes to survive. Suddenly an explosion happened not too far from William; he was thrown backwards and landed in the mud with pain all over his body. _

"_William" a voice said_

_William looked up to see Susan standing there in a beautiful Narnian dress, William couldn't believe she was there, what was happening? _

"_Get up William, you need to get up" Susan said_

"_I can't" William replied his voice cracking_

"_You can and you must" Susan argued back _

"_Susan, I can't carry on" William shouted back tears pouring down his face_

"_William if you can't get up and fight, then we will never see each other again, have the strength to do what's right" Susan whispered her face right in front of his._

_William moved his face forward and captured her lips in his; she was always the one who gave him strength when he needed it most. She was his rock._

"_Thank you Susan" he said smiling _

William woke up with tears in his eyes; his dreams had been happening more and more. But he knew what that dream meant. He was tired from fighting he had been for years he never enjoyed fighting, but knowing that Susan was in Narnia and that he would be able to see her soon gave him in the courage to do what was right, and what was right was to fight for Narnia.

* * *

The Pevensie's entered the how to a salute from the Centaurs, when they walked in to the main chamber they saw the Narnians hard at work, making armour and weapons.

"It is not what you are used to, but it is defensible" Caspian said to Peter

"Peter, you may want to see this" said Susan

Peter followed his sister into a narrow tunnel; he turned a corner and saw what the rest of siblings were looking at. Painted on the wall was the Pevensie's themselves at their coronation, there was another one of Susan and Lucy riding on Aslan's back.

"What is this place"? Lucy asked

"You don't know"? Said Caspian surprised

He then grabbed a torch from the wall and lead the Pevensie's further down the tunnel until they reached a chamber. The chamber was pitch black and the Pevensie's couldn't see nothing until Caspian used the torch to send the fire round the entire chamber. That's when the Pevensie's realised that they were standing in front of the stone table.

"He must know what he's doing" Lucy said placing one hand on the table and looking at Peter

"I think it's up to us now" Peter replied

Suddenly they heard laughing echoing around the chamber, the Pevensie's turned in every direction until a figure emerged at the arch of the table.

"Who are you"! Peter demanded

"Relax High King, we are very old friends" the figure replied

"Show yourself" Ordered Peter

The figure moved a little bit closer into light to reveal William, his emerald green eyes sparkling in the light. The Pevensie's jaws dropped, they couldn't believe who was standing before them.

"Impossible" Peter whispered

"Come on Peter, its Narnia anything's possible" William said smiling

Then his eyes rested on Susan, whose face was in a state of shock, she couldn't believe it was actually William he was standing in front of her alive and well.

"Susan" William said walking closer towards her

Susan finally fainted and fell straight to the floor, luckily being caught at the last moment by Edmund.

"Well it didn't go exactly as I hoped" William said looking at an unconscious Susan.


	9. First Reactions

Chapter 9

First Reactions

Susan stirred a little as William watched her; he had waited a long time to see her again and now he had finally revealed himself to her and she fainted. William didn't know why he felt so hurt about it; you can't just come back from the dead and not expect the person to be completely shocked by it.

"It wasn't what you hoped for was it" said Edmund coming up behind William

"Not exactly," William replied

"She still loves you" Edmund said like he knew what William was thinking

"Maybe, but I'm her past" William whispered back

Edmund looked at him, and then at Susan he knew it must be hard on both of them. He put his arm on William's shoulder and smiled.

"She never stopped loving you William, and she never will" he said before turning and leaving them alone.

* * *

Susan slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, her head hurt like hell. She slowly sat up to get a better look of the room. It was more like a chamber then a room, it was basically just an empty stone room with a little bit of furniture

"You're awake" a voice said

Susan looked to see William standing there with his arms crossed. Her eyes opened wide again and she remembered why she had fainted in the first place. She opened her mouth to speak but the only word that came out was "How"?

"Aslan sent me to help" William said shrugging his shoulders

Suddenly Susan found her voice again and leapt off the bed she had been lying on and started screaming at William.

"Now he sends you to help, now"! She shouted

"Yes, now" William replied backing up into a wall with his hands raised in surrender.

"Nine years William, Nine bloody years"! She screamed into his face

"I know, I wanted to come back but I couldn't, not until Narnia needed my help again" William explained

"Help"! "William we could of used against the Calormen's and the Giants, there were plenty of times you could of came back to help" Susan shouted before tears started to pour out of her eyes.

William just stood there against the wall, his eyes full of sadness. Susan slapped him hard in his face but he didn't flinch.

"You Bastard"! Yelled Susan she pounded her hands against his chest. Peter, Edmund and Lucy all ran into the room and pulled Susan away from William and on too the bed. William stood there for one more minute before leaving the room.

* * *

William stood alone in his room; he put his head against the wall as he closed his eyes. He then suddenly clenched his fist and hit the wall hard, he hit it a second time and a third time; he kept punching until his knuckles bled.

_Knock, Knock _

"Go away"! William yelled at the door.

"William, open up" Peters voice said through the door.

William sighed before walking towards the door and opening it to let Peter into the room, Peter gave him a sympathetic look.

"She didn't mean what she said" Peter said gently

"Of course she did" William snapped

"She didn't William, she loves you" Peter shot back

William sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, he couldn't think straight.

"Maybe I deserved it" he mumbled

"That's not true" Peter replied

"I made her wait too long, I told her she would see me again one day but I guess making her wait nine years in Narnia and another year on Earth was too long" William said to himself more than Peter.

Peter started to walk towards the door; he looked back at William and said

"She's just in shock at seeing you again, give her time"

He then opened the door and was about to leave when he turned back one more time and looked at William

"And William, get someone to bandage up your hand"

* * *

Susan opened her eyes to the sound of movement in her room; she quickly sprung up too meet her intruder.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you" Caspian said

Susan looked at the prince annoyed, she did ask for everyone to leave her alone.

"What are doing here"? She asked harshly

"Just thought I'd bring some food" Caspian answered pointing to the table near her bed with a plate of bread, fruit and some cheese on.

"Thank you" Susan said her tone softening a bit

"It was nothing, how are you feeling"? Caspian asked concerned

"Fine thank you" Susan replied sitting back down on her bed

Caspian moved closer and sat down beside her, he placed his hand on her forehead.

"You feel fine" he said smiling

Susan gave a little smile back; Caspian's hand came down from her head and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here if you eve want to talk" Caspian said gently giving her hand a little squeeze

"Thank you" Susan said

Caspian then let go of her hand and walked towards the door, he pointed at the food one more time.

"Eat; it will make you feel better"

He then left the room leaving Susan alone to eat and think.


	10. The Mission

Chapter 10 

The Mission 

"Why are you acting like this"? Lucy asked

"Because I waited for him and he never came back" Susan snapped

"He's back now" Lucy shot back

Susan and Lucy were standing in Susan's room staring at each other with anger in their eyes.

"You just don't understand Lucy" Susan yelled

"Don't give me that, if you are so stuck up that you can't even look past your anger then you don't deserve William" Lucy replied before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

William stood on top of the how staring at the beautiful land of Narnia, he slowly breathed in the clean air he felt like he was truly home.

"William" a voice called

William turned to see Edmund behind him; he gave one last look to the spectacular view before turning to face Edmund.

"What is it"? William asked

"Peter's called a meeting" Edmund answered and gestured William to follow him

They walked down through the many corridors and tunnels until they reached the stone table; Peter was there as was Lucy. When William entered he looked near the table and saw Susan standing there with Caspian, Edmund headed straight to the table while William stood near the corner.

"Right I'll get straight to the point, we need someone to try and spy on the Telmarines we need to know what they're up too. "Peter said

There was a murmur between some of the Narnians who were there, everyone waited patiently for someone to step forward.

"I'll do it" William said raising his hand.

Everyone looked in his direction, mostly everyone nodded at him. However Susan for first time since he had returned finally had sadness and love in her eyes.

"Okay so that's settled" Peter said ending the meeting

* * *

William and Peter walked away and into a smaller chamber to plan William's mission. Susan stared after him; a gripping fear started spreading all over her body.

"Are you alright"? Caspian asked looking at her

"Yes I'm fine" She replied her eyes still on the door in which William had disappeared through. "Excuse me" she said quickly to Caspian before retreating to her chamber.

When she arrived in the chamber she flung herself down on the bed and started crying, William was leaving her again but she couldn't help thinking that maybe he might not return. A little while later Lucy knocked on the door and entered.

"Su" she said

"What Lucy"? Susan mumbled

"He will be fine you know William, he can take on any Telmarine" Lucy said trying to bring a smile to her sister's face.

However Susan didn't feel like smiling, William was riding straight into the enemy alone and she wasn't sure if we was coming back this time.

* * *

William was standing in his chamber; he only had a few minutes before he left for Miraz's castle. He placed his sword to his belt and placed one dagger on his belt and another in his boot, after that he secured his travelling cloak and soon he was ready to leave.

He walked outside where everyone except Susan was there to see him off, he shook hands with Peter, Edmund and Caspian before hugging Lucy and climbing on his horse. He said one last goodbye before riding away towards the woods.

Susan watched from the top of the how as William rode off in the distance just as he reached the trees he turned back and looked straight at her, he stared for about a minute before disappearing into the trees.

"Don't worry" said a voice

Susan looked round to see an owl perched on the edge of the how; she looked closely before she finally recognised who it was.

"Pinecone"? She asked

The owl only smiled at her, Pinecone had helped them back in the golden age against the Galmans. Susan couldn't believe he was here.

"What are you doing here"?

"Do you really think Aslan would send William back without any help" the owl answered smiling

Susan smiled at him before looking out into the distance again; the fear was spreading over again; would he come back?

"I'll go after him, keep an eye on him" Pinecone said looking at her

"Thank you" replied Susan as she watched the owl fly off into the sky and finally disappear in the distance.


	11. The Phoenix

Chapter 11

The Phoenix 

The Telmarine army stood in the field not moving a muscle, Miraz's castle towered behind them; like it was breathing down their necks. The gates of the castle suddenly opened and out came many soldiers on horseback, leading these soldiers was man who had the face of a warrior; his hair was black but was starting to go grey in some places, he looked quite tall and had the look of a man who thought he was superior to everyone else. He halted his horse in front of the army and turned to address them.

"I am Lord Rafael, I am now your commander in defeating this Narnian rebellion" he explained

No one dared move, all the soldiers remained still and silent all you could hear was the slight sound of the Narnian wind.

"We will March to Aslan's how and show the Narnians what we are capable of, you will leave no one alive"! Rafael shouted

The Telmarines gave a mighty cheer before they were dismissed, William sat on his horse watching from the trees writing down everything he had seen on a bit of parchment; after he had finished he placed the parchment to the leg of Pinecone and sent him back to the how.

"Let's go and take a closer look" William said while patting his horse

They rode closer towards the castle, but William brought his horse to a gentle trot as they neared the village located outside the castle walls. They reached the edge of the village; William was careful not to be seen as he stopped his horse and dismounted. He then turned to the horse and told him to return to the woods.

* * *

Susan stood on top of the how, looking out at the horizon. She was so focused on the trees in the distance that she didn't notice Edmund beside her until he spoke.

"He'll be fine" Edmund said

"How can you be sure"? Susan asked

"Because it's William" was all that Edmund said

Susan continued staring into the distance for a little while longer before venturing back into the how. She returned to her room where she saw a book had been placed on her bed, she glanced at the title it read "_The Adventures of Sir William the Phoenix"_

"The Phoenix"? Susan muttered as she opened the book.

The whole book described different missions and campaigns William had done in his glory filled decade as High Protector, the book showed his magnificent battles against the northern giants, his quest to find Aslan's pearl which would make whoever was able to find it immune to any disease forever and finally the book showed William's great fight against the terrifying sand worm of Calormen. After reading the whole book and going back to begin for a quick scan Susan finally found the bit that explained why he was called the Phoenix as she had never heard him been called that before, the book explained that the name was given to him by the people of Narnia because whenever defeat was near and no more hope remained William would always come back fighting strong once again like a Phoenix rising from the ashes.

* * *

The Telmarine guard gave muffled scream as William covered his mouth with his hand before dislocating the guard's knee with a hard right footed kick. After the guard was on the floor William hit him once in the face knocking him out cold, William then turned and made his way further down the castle corridor. He walked slowly not making a sound; he made his way to a door which was open only by a couple of inches. He came to a halt and quietly bent down and looked through the tiny gap.

"Lord Rafael, you are considered to be the greatest warrior in Telmarine history, even greater than Caspian the conqueror himself" Miraz said a small grin tugging at his lips

"I am just a soldier my lord, nothing more" Replied Rafael

"Nonsense, soon your talent will be unleashed when we wipe out the Narnians once and for all"

* * *

William waited patiently as they walked together through another door, being very careful William crept into the room and started searching everything. He found a few things that looked useful a map which marked all of the Telmarine patrols, notes on battle tactics and finally a document that if signed by the Telmarine council would give Miraz right to the throne that belonged to Caspian; William quickly put these findings into his belt before turning to leave.

"Halt Thief"! A guard shouted entering the room and drawing his sword.

William froze instantly and gazed at the guard, his brain was working hard desperately trying to find a way of this situation.

"I believe you have some items of mine" Miraz said entering the room through the other door.

William was grabbed by the guard as Rafael walked past Miraz and grabbed all the stolen items out of Williams's belt.

"Thank you, he is all yours" Miraz said quietly as he took the items from Rafael, who smiled and drew his sword.

William was let go by the guard who stepped back, William saw the sword and Rafael's hand and drew his magnificent sword which glowed white. Rafael showed surprise at his glowing sword but quickly focused on his enemy again and lunged forward with his sword which William only just blocked.

"Prepare to die" Rafael snarled as he swung his sword at William's head who ducked and delivered a hard elbow into Rafael's nose.

"Did that hurt"? William asked sarcastically

Rafael screamed in anger and flew at William with speed and started swinging and swiping his sword at William with expertise. William had to admit he was good and fast every time he moved his sword William only just dodged the attack in time. Rafael jabbed his sword quickly at William who quickly countered it, but was then kicked in the stomach and hit on the back with the hilt of Rafael's sword.

"That will teach you for making me bleed my own blood" Rafael growled

William was struggling for breath as he rolled out of the way from another attack from Rafael, he needed to escape his brain was still working furiously. Rafael gave a mighty swing of his sword but William ducked again and his sword ended up drilled into the wall. William using this stroke of luck kneed Rafael in the stomach and punching him in the face, then William swung his sword at Rafael who grabbed William's wrist with pure strength he then grabbed William and slammed him threw a table causing his sword to fly across the room.

"You have to remember boy, I'm a warrior and your not" Rafael sneered a William

"No I'm not" William replied as he delivered a swift kick to the back of Rafael's leg "I'm something better". Rafael growled at that as he struggled to stand on his leg but he managed to grabbed William and throw him through a door which crashed open to reveal Miraz's bedroom.

William was then thrown into a bedside cabinet by Rafael who then stamped on William's shoulder dislocating it. William screamed in pain as he rolled out of the way of another stamp from Rafael's foot, he needed to escape quickly.

"Time to finish you once and for all" Yelled Rafael as he grabbed a spear off the wall. William struggled to his feet preparing himself for the attack, Rafael jabbed the spear at William who slid on the floor hitting Rafael in the kneecap with his foot causing him to fall to the ground. William then got up and smashed his shoulder into the wall; a crack was heard that signified that his shoulder was now back in its correct position.

"You Little Bastard"! Shouted Rafael as he slowly got up off the floor, his face showing his pain.

William flipped the spear up with his foot and caught it; he then pointed it at Rafael who stood frozen.

"Who are you"? Rafael asked

"A person who fights for what's right" William answered before hitting Rafael round the head with the end of the spear causing him to hit the ground with a thump and sent a few of his teeth across the floor along with a spray off blood.

William then ran back into the room, grabbed his sword and slashed the guard that had grabbed him earlier in the chest. He exited the room at full speed trying to find a safe way out, however more guards arrived and William was forced to run up into a tower eventually trapping himself at the top with many swords and crossbows pointed at him.

"There's no where to go, give up" Rafael said as he limped through the soldiers holding his bleeding mouth and nose.

William looked down at the river below him, he knew he had only two options left; he could jump and maybe die or let himself be captured where he would be tortured and then killed.

"You know boy, you're not bad with a sword why don't you join the Telmarines" Rafael offered.

"Never" William replied

"Why not, can't you follow the Knights code"? Rafael asked

William gave an evil stare at Rafael, he could not follow their code he would not follow their code.

"No I can't, because I am a knight of the old code" William said sheathing his sword and diving off the tower and hitting the water with a lot of force.


	12. The Old Code

Chapter 12

The Old Code 

Books were piled up on the table, scrolls of parchments were snaking their way off the table as they were slowly extended. Rafael gave a loud sigh as he looked through what seemed his hundredth book, still without any success he threw the book on to the table and ran his hand through his hair.

_Knock Knock_

"Enter" Rafael said looking at the door

Two guards entered the room dragging a short man with a long white bushy beard behind them. The guards nodded to Rafael who quickly signalled them to leave.

"Well Doctor Cornelius, I am pleased you could join me here" said Rafael

Doctor Cornelius gave a cold look before scanning the library in which they were in. He quickly noticed the stack of books and scrolls piled on the table next to Rafael.

"Why have you brought me here"? Cornelius asked

"Because I need some information from you" answered Rafael

"What information"? Cornelius asked suspiciously

"What do you know about the Knights of the old code"? Rafael asked his eyes showing his desire to know.

Cornelius just looked at Rafael then looked down at the piles of books that were towered on the table. Rafael didn't know it but in that moment of silence Cornelius secretly imagined a time when the old code was still intact when the knights of the land had honour.

"The old code was started by King Frank the first, to be a knight of Narnia everyone had to follow the code" Cornelius explained

"Is it still in use today"? Asked Rafael

"No, it didn't last long it was stopped by King Frank's grandson Frank the third" answered Cornelius

"But that boy that broke in he said he followed the old code" Rafael said becoming more agitated at his desire to know.

"The last reported person who followed the code was Sir William the Phoenix during the time of Queen Swanwhite" explained Cornelius

"Who's that"? Rafael asked

"He was the first and only High Protector of Narnia in history; he and his brother were the last knights to follow the code"

Rafael was silent, taking in all this information about the history of Narnia before the Telmarines invaded. Why would a boy follow this code if no one had followed it for many years?

"How did people follow this code, what did they have to do"? Rafael asked

"All you had to do was follow five steps" said Cornelius

"Five steps, that's all"? Asked Rafael a little bit shocked by this

"Yes that's all" Cornelius answered simply

"What were they"? Rafael asked desperate for more information

"Well the code went number five was courage is my greatest defence, number four was my duty is to the people not the rulers, number three was death before surrender, number two was my blade protects the helpless and number one was my country is my life"

"And that was it"? Rafael asked stunned

"Yes just that, but people said Sir William was an honourable man he knew his duty was to protect the people of Narnia from danger and not to try and rule them" explained Cornelius

Rafael stayed silent for a moment; he couldn't understand how after many years the code resurfaces with a boy. The door to the room opened and the two guards from earlier entered the room.

"Thank you for telling me this Doctor" Rafael said politely before motioning the guards to grab Cornelius and take him back to the dungeon.

* * *

The sun was at his highest point in the sky, staring down upon Aslan's how as many Narnians trained for battle. Edmund was teaching one group of Narnians how to fight properly with swords.

"Remember, never hesitate" Edmund instructed as he watched his group battle each other with wooden swords.

Peter watched from the top of the how, he kept seeing visions of his army lying motionless on a battlefield; blood pouring out of their bodies. He shook those visions away and concentrated on how he was going to successfully repel the Telmarine forces when they finally met them in battle.

"My King" said a voice

Peter turned to see Ignis coming to stand beside him and watch the troops training hard. Peter watched the fox curiously; he hadn't really spoken to him since he arrived at the how.

"Ignis, how long have you known William"? Peter asked

"A very a long time" Ignis replied "I knew him back when he was married to queen Swanwhite, he was a very good friend to my family"

"How can you have known him that long"? Peter said shocked "I didn't know foxes lived that long".

"Normally they don't, but I was raised by the Elves and they fed me they're special food which made anyone who wasn't an elf live without aging; only people who were allowed in their inner circle were given this privilege" Ignis explained

"The Elves, yes what happened to the Elves I thought they would be here" Peter said staring into the distance

"They were wiped out when the Telmarines first invaded" Ignis answered bitterly

"I'm sorry Ignis" Peter said looking down at the fox

"There is no need to apologise my king" Ignis replied smiling

* * *

Susan was training her archers, so far they weren't very good but she hoped they were fast learners because they didn't have a lot of time until the Telmarine army was fully operational, Peter had told everyone that William had seen the army getting organised and he reported that Lord Rafael the supposed greatest warrior ever was leading the force against them

"Okay, load your bows" Susan commanded to the archers

Her group of about ten archers fumbled with their arrows before all of them had their bows loaded. She nodded her head to Trufflehunter the badger who was standing behind a log holding a dummy of a Telmarine soldier.

"Fire"! Susan shouted

Not one of the arrows connected with the dummy, she sighed disappointed but understood none of these Narnians were professional soldiers.

"It's alright, Rome wasn't built in a day" she muttered

"How long did it take"? Muttered a satyr

"What's Rome"? Whispered a faun

"It's just a phrase" Susan answered

Suddenly an arrow flew through the air and hit the dummy straight in the chest; Susan looked down the line trying to see which one of the Narnians fired

"Nice shot, which one of you fired that"? She asked

"Good afternoon your majesty" A voice said

Susan turned to see Caspian standing there, holding a crossbow and wearing a very cocky smile.

"I thought you could use some help" he said

"Things are well in hand, thank you" Susan replied coolly

"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise" said Caspian quickly

"I suppose you can do better"? Susan asked eyeing the crossbow in his hands

"Pick a target" Caspian replied as he loaded the crossbow

Susan looked around a spotted a pinecone hanging in a tree; it wasn't an impossible shot as she knew she could hit it.

"Do you see that pinecone"? She asked nodding to it

"No problem" Caspian replied smiling

Susan then saw he was aiming for one that was lower then the one she picked out. She smiled to herself she knew he was trying to show off but she just had to make fun.

"No that one" She said correcting him and gently raising his bow up

"Are you sure that's not an acorn"? He asked squinting at the target

"Too far for you"? She asked sarcastically

He looked at her and gave her a little smile before he loaded his bow; he then took aim at the pinecone before firing. The arrow only missed the pinecone by inches.

"Not bad" said Susan a little surprised at his skill

"Well I was trained by the best in the Telmarine army" he explained while raising his head a little bit higher

"Well if that's the best they've got ,we might stand a chance after all" She replied smiling as she loaded her bow and fired, her arrow connected with the pinecone and they both hit the floor.

Susan and Caspian then both spotted a Telmarine soldier sitting on his horse watching them, as soon as he knew he had been seen he quickly turned his horse and started to ride away. Susan and Caspian both loaded their bows and fired arrows at the soldier, both arrows narrowly missed his head.

The rider quickly rode out of sight and Susan and Caspian both turned back towards the how and ran to tell Peter what they had seen.

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been dealing with some medical problems but that is all sorted now and I will try and update quicker next time.


	13. Planning

Chapter 13

Planning 

Lord Rafael was once again spending his night looking through history books of Narnia, he had found one book called The Adventures of Sir William the Phoenix and was fascinated by this great leader and soldier.

_Everyone could finally feel that the decade of the Great High Protector was coming to an end. The evil witch Jadis had persuaded William's own brother George to betray him, George cut down the great silver apple tree which was the only thing from stopping Jadis from entering Narnia. Soon Jadis had convinced some Narnians to join her and The Narnian Civil War started as the Narnians still loyal to the High Protector and Queen Swanwhite rushed to meet Jadis's army on a field of battle. After many months of fierce fighting the two Narnian armies met for one last battle, the battle ended in a victory for Jadis who at the time wasn't even at the battle she was out searching for Queen Swanwhite determined to take the throne of Narnia for her own. William rushed to the aid of Queen Swanwhite but he arrived too late as he found his beloved wife murdered. He buried her in a secret location that is still unknown today, before he went to Jadis's camp for revenge. After a terrible sword fight William was defeated by the witch. William was eventually saved by Aslan who transported William back to Earth, after the High Protector left Narnia chaos happened. Jadis was quick to snatch the throne and declare herself Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands; she rewarded William's brother George by making him the unofficial High Protector. However that reward would be short lived as only a few years later the Witch betrayed George and tried to murder him, but he was able to escape Narnia never to be seen again until the Golden Age of Narnia. _

Rafael stared down at the page in a stunned silence; reading about the High Protectors darkest hour was intriguing. He flipped over the next page and started reading about how the High Protector somehow returned to Narnia more than a hundred years later to help the four Kings and Queens of Narnia fight against the invading armies of Galma.

_Knock Knock _

"Enter" said Rafael who still kept his eyes on the book

The door opened and General Glozelle walked into the room, he marched straight to Rafael and slammed his hand on the table.

"Who are you to take half of my men"? Glozelle thundered

"I am the supreme commander of every Telmarine army in Narnia, I can take what I wish" Rafael replied without looking up from his book

Glozelle then slammed his hand down on the book Rafael was reading; he then grabbed the front of Rafael's nightshirt and pulled him out of his chair. He then drew a dagger from his belt and held it against Rafael's throat.

"I should just cut your throat right now and have done with it" Glozelle snarled

"You call yourself a soldier, you have to make sure all weaknesses are covered" Rafael explained with an evil smile.

"What are you talking about, what weaknesses"? Asked Glozelle

"These ones" Rafael whispered before he moved his hand fast and there was only a flash of metal before Rafael plunged his own dagger into Glozelle's arm. He then kneed him in the stomach and smashed his face into the table.

"Well well how the tables have turned" said Rafael smiling

He then picked up Glozelle's dagger which had been dropped on the floor, he then bent down towards Glozelle who was lying on the floor holding his face; Rafael grabbed his hand forcefully and held the blade of the dagger on his middle finger.

"Time to pay" Rafael whispered nastily as he then moved he dagger across Glozelle's finger, who screamed at the top of his lungs as his finger was cut from his hand.

* * *

Peter stood near the stone table, staring at the carving of Aslan on the wall. Susan and Caspian had reported a Telmarine scout near the how and another report came only a few hours later by a faun.

"Pete" Said a voice

Peter turned to see his brother walking towards him, his face looked afraid as he approached. Peter didn't even have to guess what was wrong as he too had had the same fears as Edmund.

"Any news from William"? Edmund asked sounding desperate

"None, haven't heard from him in days now" Peter replied

"Have you said anything to Susan"? Asked Edmund

"No, not yet" Peter answered

Suddenly the Narnians started filling into the room and Peter nodded to Edmund who understood was the sign that they would continue this conversation later. Susan and Lucy made their way through the crowd to the front, when they arrived there Lucy climbed up on the stone table and stayed there. Peter waited until everyone was in the room before speaking

"It's only a matter of time, Miraz's men and war machines are on their way; that means those same men aren't protecting his castle" Peter explained

"What do you propose we do your majesty"? Asked Reepicheep the mouse

"We need to start planning for" Peter and Caspian both said at the same time, Caspian bowed his head a little and allowed Peter to continue.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us"

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle" Caspian argued

"There's always a first time" Peter shot back

"We'll have the element of surprise" Said Trumpkin

"But we have the advantage here" Caspian replied trying to get his point across

"If we dig in we could probably hold them indefinitely" Susan suggested

"I for one feel safer underground" added Trufflehunter

"Look I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress it's a tomb" said Peter to Caspian

"Yes and if their smart, the Telmarines could just wait and starve us out" Edmund explained

"We could collect nuts" Suggested a squirrel

"Yes and throw them at the Telmarines, Shut up" Reepicheep snapped "I think you know where I stand sire" added the mouse

"If I get your troops in can you handle the guards"? Peter asked Glenstorm the Centaur

"Or die trying my liege" Glenstorm replied after giving a little glance to Caspian

"That's what I'm worried about" Lucy muttered

"Sorry"? Peter asked turning to her

"Well your all acting like there's only two options, die in here or die in there" Explained Lucy

"I don't think you've been really listening Lu" Peter replied

"No you're not listening, or have you forgotten who really defeated the white witch Peter" Lucy said

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough" Peter said coolly before turning and walking out of the chamber.


	14. The Prophecy

Chapter 14

The Prophecy 

Susan stood on top of the how once again watching the distance, she imagined seeing William riding towards her on his majestic black horse. Susan continued to stare into the distance and did not look away until she heard someone approaching behind her.

"My Queen" said a voice

Susan turned to see who it was and saw Ignis standing there looking at her in a curious way; she turned away from him and resumed staring out into the distance. Ignis waited for a minute before moving forward and standing beside her.

"Ignis, you've known William a while right"? Susan asked

"Yes a very long time" answered Ignis

"Has he always been the hero type"? Asked Susan

"Yes as long as I've known him" Ignis replied

"I just wish he could sometimes let things go" Susan said more to herself then Ignis

"He's never let anything go" Ignis said

"What do you mean"? Susan asked looking down at the fox

"Well he blames himself when mostly anything bad happens" Ignis explained

Susan stared out at the distance again trying to understand why someone would continue to blame themselves when anything bad hit. Then Susan remembered that William still blamed himself for his brother and sister's death.

"He still blames himself for what happened to his brother doesn't he"? Susan asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes he does, you see when William was first in Narnia he cast a huge shadow over George, he was an amazing swordsman and a bit of a ladies man; then being made High Protector just topped it off and I guess George in time grew jealous of his brother" explained Ignis

Susan understood now why it was so easy for the White Witch to turn George to her side. She promised him all these things just like she did with Edmund, but unlike Edmund George didn't realise what he had done until after William was sent back to Earth by Aslan.

"I guess that's understandable" Susan muttered

"Yes it is, but William blamed himself when it wasn't even his own family" Ignis said sighing

"What do you mean"? Susan asked looking back down at the fox again

"Well William had only been High Protector for three years, he and Queen Swanwhite were engaged to be married when the King of Archenland asked William for help as Calormen was marching towards Anvard. William quickly raised an army and marched to help Archenland, however Swanwhite's younger brother Julius was eager to go to war; he happily joined William on the conquest. Of course they met the Calormen army in the Great Desert and Julius was brutally killed by the Calormen General. William blamed himself after that and even exiled himself" Ignis explained

"He exiled himself"? Susan said stunned

"Yes exiled himself, rode to the northern lands and stayed their for five months" Ignis said staring out into the distance

"What happened, he returned right"? Susan asked desperately

"Of course, after his departure the Country fell into chaos the northern giants attacked Narnia. Queen Swanwhite with no other choice raised an army, of course George was still with them and led the army, but morale was low without William. Then just when defeat was looming there he came, riding a beautiful white horse, his return gave the Narnians hope and they were able to defeat the giants" Ignis finished his story with a smile on his face

"Why did he return"? Susan asked

"Aslan" Was all that Ignis needed to say

* * *

Miraz was stood in the nursery silently watching his son while he slept, his son would one day have the throne of Narnia but how could he secure his son's kingdom if he could not win any of the wars needed to gain it. The war in Calormen was turning sour as the Calormen army had pushed his army back into the mountains of Archenland and his plan to use ships to land in the south of Calormen ended in disaster as they were forced back by another Calormen army with catapults. Right now the Telmarines ships had anchored on the coast of Telma hoping not to be used again.

_Knock Knock _

"Enter" Miraz said quietly

The door opened and General Glozelle entered, he opened his mouth to speak but Miraz quickly put his hand up to stop him. Miraz then bent down and kissed his son on the forehead then motioned Glozelle to follow him out of the room and into his study down the hall.

"What do you want General"? Miraz asked as soon as he had sat down behind his desk

"What are we going to do"? Glozelle said quickly

"What are you talking about General"? Miraz asked back after a brief pause

"You heard the reports today; The Calormen army pushed our army back into Archenland just when we were so close to marching on Tashbaan" Glozelle said becoming more agitated by the minute.

"Yes I know" Miraz replied rubbing his eyes

"Then of course you heard that the ships failed as well" Glozelle continued

"Yes I know General"! Miraz finally shouted

Glozelle bowed his head a little, his hand twitched and Miraz's eyes glanced at his hand which was now missing a finger. Lord Rafael was a great warrior but he did go about things the wrong way.

"I have listened to your concerns of Lord Rafael and I will speak to him, but we do need him for the battle that is coming" Miraz explained

"I understand that Lord Miraz, but we should be planning our tactics for this war, Lord Rafael has not shown any interest in our army or battle tactics only in some High Protector or something that was killed more then a thousand years ago" Glozelle fumed

Miraz continued to stare at Glozelle, High Protector that title was familiar to Miraz but why, he continued trying to think until it hit him. He dashed from behind his desk out of the door and ran at top speed down the corridor. Finally he came to a halt outside of Doctor Cornelius's library and quickly opened the door. Inside was Lord Rafael sitting at a table reading another book; he quickly looked up as Miraz entered the room.

"My Lord" Rafael said

Miraz didn't bother looking at him he rushed past him and quickly found the book he was looking at when he had Doctor Cornelius arrested. He laid it on a table and started flicking through the pages, and then he saw what he was looking for, The Prophecy.

_When Narnians will rebel and fight, _

_The High Protector will ride into sight, _

_With the Narnians united _

_The Invading armies defeated _

_The High Protector will always return_

_When there's trouble and danger_

_Carrying his Mystical Sword Excalibur_


	15. Breaking In

Reunited Chapter 15

Breaking in

Susan stood in her chamber, quietly staring at her bed where her breast plate and weapons laid. She could not hide her fears; once again she was forced to go to war not knowing what dangers lay ahead. However more fears existed in her heart, she silently pleaded to Aslan for some kind of sign that could let her know William was alright as he had not been heard from in days and she couldn't control the dark thoughts that entered her mind as she thought of him.

"My Queen" said a voice

Susan spun round to be greeted by pinecone hovering in the doorway; he gave a little smile which she half heartedly returned. She quickly finished putting on her breastplate and then strapping her quiver of arrows to her back and picking up her bow.

"I am ready Pinecone" Susan said

"We shall then head to the main chamber, where everyone is gathering" Pinecone replied before turning and flying out of the room followed by Susan a few steps behind him.

* * *

A band played some slow and passionate music, music that is only expected from the Telmarines. The men and women sitting in the great hall talked happily and ate their food with wondrous and delicate manners. Lord Miraz sat at the high table his eyes kept darting to the empty chair to his right, the King's chair had remained empty since the death of Caspian the Ninth and still stood as a prized possession that Miraz was determined to get his hands on.

"My Lord" Said General Glozelle bowing

"Rise General" Miraz said quickly

"Lord Rafael requests your presence" Glozelle explained

"Very well" Miraz replied excusing himself from the table and quickly rushing out of the great hall and headed to the Rafael's bedroom. As soon as he arrived at his destination he pushed open the door and saw Rafael once again sat at a table pouring through different books on Narnian history.

"Lord Rafael" Miraz said as he closed the door

"Lord Miraz" Rafael replied standing

"Why have you summoned me"? Miraz asked

"I have found out more about the sword" Rafael explained as he quickly searched under different books and pieces of parchment, before finally picking up a book and handing it to Miraz who took it without a word and started to read.

_Excalibur is properly one of the most famous swords in Narnian history, it was given to Sir William the Phoenix by Aslan himself it was said to possess many magical abilities that made the sword undefeatable. The Decade of the High Protector was a great age in Narnia and many of the Narnians remembered Excalibur just like they remembered the High Protector it was always by his side and was a majestic symbol the decade of the High Protector. Finally the High Protector left Narnia and so did Excalibur, Aslan took back the sword which he gifted to the High Protector and it has not been seen in Narnia since; but many Narnians hope that one day Excalibur will return to unite the Narnians and give hope to all who follow Aslan. _

"Excalibur" Miraz muttered with a greedy look in his eyes.

"The most powerful sword ever made" Rafael said nodding his head at Miraz

"Think about it, our enemies all defeated, with it there would be no one to stop us we could rule the world". Miraz explained

"Yes this sword would show everyone that the Telmarines are the rightful rulers of the world, no one would ever defeat us" Rafael said his smile becoming larger with every word.

"But where would the sword be"? Miraz asked

"That boy that broke in, he had a sword that was different then any other sword I've seen; it had a weird glow and it gave off a weird feeling" Rafael explained

"So you think this ordinary boy has the sword"? Miraz asked doubtful

"Oh he's no ordinary boy, he is that High Protector mentioned in all these books" Rafael said gesturing to the books scattered on the table.

"It looks like Caspian didn't just bring back the old Kings and Queens, but also this High Protector" Miraz said quietly

_Knock Knock _

"Enter" said Rafael

The door opened and two beautiful women dressed in lovely blue gowns entered the room. They bowed towards Rafael and then to Miraz, then they just stood in the doorway for a few minutes their eyes darting nervously from Miraz to Rafael.

"You summoned us, my Lord" one of the women said to Rafael

"Yes ladies, please come in" Rafael said gesturing them in from the doorway

"We shall talk more in the morning Lord Rafael" Miraz said giving a little bow before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Susan entered the main chamber to find mostly everybody else had gathered, Peter was standing in front of the stone table Rhindon at his hip as always. Edmund and Caspian were standing together talking quietly and both looking nervous at the bold move that was happening tonight. Lucy was sitting on the stone table her face showed she was upset and scared, beside her Trufflehunter attempted to comfort her but it didn't seem to be working.

"My Queen" Said Ignis approaching her with a comforting smile

"Hello Ignis" Susan replied giving a little smile

"You're worried about him aren't you"? Ignis asked reading her face

Susan just nodded as she stared around the chamber watching other Narnians embrace their loved ones before they go off to fight. She just wished William was here to hold her, she had been bad to him before he left now she just wanted him to return alive and well.

"Look I've known William for a long time, I'm sure he's fine" Ignis said in an attempt to cheer Susan up

Susan unfortunately wasn't cheered up by Ignis and his words and her fear for William's safety continued to grow. However she decided to put these fears aside as she was going into battle and worrying about William wouldn't be the best thing to do while fighting Telmarine soldiers.

"Susan" said a voice

Susan turned round to see Lucy standing there with tears threatening to fall from her eyes; Susan didn't even hesitate to pull Lucy into a tight embrace. Once again Lucy was being left behind while everybody else went off to fight.

"Can't you persuade Peter to let me go" Lucy pleaded

"Sorry Lu, you know Peter when he's in King Mode nothing can get through to him" Susan replied grimly

"But I've fought before, I fought against the Galmans" Lucy protested

"I know you have Lucy, but it's not me you have to convince its Peter" Susan said gently

Lucy once again embraced her older sister accepting that Peter wasn't going to let her accompany them. Susan hugged her little sister strongly before saying goodbye and leaving the how with the rest of the Narnians.

* * *

The Castle was sleeping, the feast in the great hall had ended hours ago and everyone had retired to their rooms. The only people moving about were the castle guards, two guards stood in the watchtower staring out into the dark distance.

"Seems like it's going to be misty tonight" one of the guards said looking up in the sky

"Indeed it does" replied the other guard nodding

Suddenly footsteps were heard and General Glozelle entered the watchtower. He looked and nodded at the guards as he entered, he looked up at the sky the moon was barely visible through the cloudy sky rapidly forming.

"Anything happened"? Glozelle asked

"No General, nothing" one of the guards answered

"Well keep an eye out, we don't know what those Narnians are planning" Glozelle whispered to the guards before leaving the tower.

"Narnians, is it true they have a demon god in the form of a lion"? One of the guards asked

"Course not, just a stupid Narnian story" the other guard replied

"But we didn't think Narnians existed anymore, so why not the lion" the guard suggested

"You really are suppositious bastard" The other guard shot back laughing and shaking his head

* * *

The Narnians gathered near the edge of the forest, gazing up at the mighty castle of the Telmarines. Glenstorm ordered everyone to halt and wait until the signal had been given.

"Peter how are we going to get in"? Susan whispered furiously

"I have a plan don't worry" Peter replied gently

"There here Pete" Edmund informed looking up at the sky

Five weird shapes had appeared in the darkness and slowly started making their way towards the Narnians. Finally the shapes landed and turned out to be five Griffins, each one bowed to Peter, Edmund and Susan.

"Right Ed, Su, Caspian , Trumpkin and myself will enter the castle; once Edmund signals you move forward towards the drawbridge and await our signal there" Peter explained to Glenstorm who nodded his understanding.

"Good Luck my liege" Glenstorm said to Peter who nodded his thanks

Together Peter, Edmund, Susan, Caspian and Trumpkin were all picked up by the Griffins and were flown towards the castle. Edmund went a little further ahead and landed in a tower where his Griffin grabbed a guard and dragged him into the sky. He then signalled the rest of the group to move in by flashing his torch on and off; Caspian took down one guard by slashing him with his sword while dangling from one of the Griffins legs. Susan fired an arrow and it connected with a guard who was on a bridge, while Peter landed on the bridge and killed another one by slashing him with Rhindon.

"Where to now"? Peter asked Caspian as soon as he landed

"This way follow me" Caspian said running towards the edge of the bridge

They all followed Caspian to the edge where he was looking down towards the ground, which did seem a very long way down. Peter looked around to see if there was another way but he didn't know where other guards may be positioned.

"Caspian now what"? Susan asked him

"Down there, we have to get onto that ledge" Caspian answered pointing towards a very thin ledge.

"Trumpkin the rope" Peter ordered holding his hand out towards the dwarf

Trumpkin pulled the rope that was wrapped around his body and pulled it over his head and then handed it to Peter. Peter tied one end of the rope to a metal flaming torch holder, which surprisingly had not been lit tonight and then threw the rope over the edge.

"I'll go first" Caspian said swinging himself over the edge and gently climbed down the rope, he went quite quickly but landed on the ledge easily and gave a hand signal to the others to send somebody else down. He then rapped his knuckles on a window and muttered

"Professor" "Professor"

When an answer didn't come he pulled out a dagger and broke the lock on the window and climbed in. He looked around his old tutor's room and saw that it was completely empty, his glasses were abandoned on the table in front of him and he picked them up feeling the loss of the kind man that had saved his life.

"I have to find him "Caspian said to Peter and Susan who had climbed through the window

"You don't have time, you need to get the gate open" Peter argued

"You wouldn't even be here without him and neither would I" Caspian argued back

"You and I can deal with Miraz" Susan said to Peter

"And I can still get to the gate in time" Caspian added

Peter nodded and Caspian without hesitation sprinted from the room, while Peter and Susan followed but went in the other direction to Caspian. Trumpkin separated from the group to meet up with Reepicheep and the other mice so they can lower the drawbridge.

* * *

Caspian made his way silently through the different corridors of the castle, occasionally he would have to hide behind a curtain or one of the many suits of armour that lined the castles corridors to avoid detection by guards. He finally managed to get down to the dungeons, he quickly knocked out a guard who had the keys to the cells on his belt; then ran to the cell that held Doctor Cornelius.

"Five more minutes" Caspian joked as he shook his tutor awake

"What are you doing here; I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in" Cornelius whispered violently "You Have to get out before Miraz learns you're here"

"He's going to learn soon enough, we are giving him your cell" Caspian said happily before attempting to run out of the cell but was grabbed on the shoulder by Cornelius and pushed into the cell door.

"Do not underestimate Miraz as you're father did" Cornelius said furiously

"What are you talking about"? Caspian asked looking hurt

"I'm sorry" Cornelius replied gravely

Caspian shrugged off Cornelius hand and ran out of the dungeon at full speed; pure rage was etched on his face. Caspian ran up the stairs leading back up from the dungeon two at a time, forgetting about the raid and the Narnians and focusing only on Miraz and the truth.

* * *

Peter and Susan were creeping around the castle; they kept looking over their shoulders to making sure no Telmarine guards were approaching behind them. They reached the door to Miraz's bedroom, Susan aimed her bow everywhere where guards may come from while Peter very gently and silently turned the handle and opened the door.

As soon as they entered the room they realised that it was not Miraz's bedroom they had entered, but a nursery instead. They both moved closer towards the cot that was in the centre of the room and saw a baby stirring in its sleep.

"Where did that come from"? Peter asked

"Mum never have that talk with you"? Susan said smiling

Peter ignored his sister and turned and walked back into the corridor to find Miraz's bedroom.

* * *

Miraz slept in his bed, cuddling his wife Prunaprismia gently. Suddenly Miraz was snapped out the beautiful world of sleep by the blade of a sword pointing at his neck; he looked up into the intruders face and saw Caspian.

"Thank goodness you're safe" Miraz said sarcastically

"Get up" Caspian ordered still holding his sword to Miraz's neck

Miraz pulled back the covers of his bed and got out, while also tapping his wife on the arm to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked at Miraz then to Caspian wearing a confused expression.

"Caspian"? She said confused

"Stay where you are" He commanded

"What are you doing"? She asked

"I should think its obvious dear" Miraz said "You know some families may consider this inappropriate behaviour" he added

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you" Caspian shot

"But you are not like me are you" Miraz shot back "It's sad the first time you've showed some back bone and it's such a waste"

Caspian looked confused, but Miraz's eye darted towards Prunaprismia who was now pointing a loaded crossbow at Caspian from the bed.

"Put the sword down Caspian, I don't want to do this" She said gently

"We don't want you to either" Susan said as she and Peter burst through the door, her bow pointed at Prunaprismia

"This used to be a private room" Miraz sighed putting his hands on his hips

"What are you doing, you're supposed to be in the gate house" Peter said angrily

"No, tonight for once I want the truth" Caspian snapped "Did you kill my father"?

"Now we get to it" Miraz muttered

"You said your brother died in his sleep" Prunaprismia said

"That was more or less true "Miraz replied

"Caspian, this won't make things any better" Susan pleaded

"We Telmarines would have nothing if we hadn't taken it, you're father knew that as well as anyone" Miraz explained

"How could you"? Asked Prunaprismia stunned

"For the same reason you would pull that trigger, for our son" Miraz said forcefully walking more into the blade of Caspian's sword causing the skin on his neck to be pierced and a line of blood started dripping down his neck

"Stop"! Prunaprismia demanded her bow still on Caspian, her finger twitching at the trigger

"Stay right there" Susan ordered her

"You have to make a choice dear, do you want our son to be king or end up like Caspian here fatherless" Miraz growled

"No"! Screamed Prunaprismia

She fired her arrow which connected with Caspian's arm making him drop his sword, Susan fired her arrow at Miraz but he ducked and the arrow hit a door with a thump. Miraz gave one more look to the people in the room before disappearing through the door.

"Come on we have to go"! Peter shouted as another scream from Prunaprismia penetrated the silence round the castle.

* * *

Prunaprismia's scream was heard all over the castle and Edmund who was casually twirling his torch around waiting for the next bit of the plan to begin startled at the scream and dropped his torch which landed on a lower level of the tower. A guard came out of the tower on hearing the scream, while Edmund headed down the stairs and crept to a window of the tower to see the guard below picking up the torch.

While he examined the torch the guard accidently pushed the on button and the light shined in his face, causing the guard to step back and cover his face from the light. Then a bell started ringing and the guard looked round in confusion, Edmund took his chance and leaped out of the window and connected into the back of the guard.

* * *

The Bell kept ringing around the castle, as many of the Telmarines soldiers awoke from their slumber and made haste to put on their armour and grab their weapons. Peter, Susan and Caspian were running through the corridors, Caspian and Susan made to turn right to be able to escape from the castle but Peter carried on running straight heading towards the castle gatehouse.

"Peter"? Susan said confused

"Our troops are just outside come on" Peter urged

Susan and Caspian looked at each other before sighing and following Peter. When Peter made it into he courtyard he drew Rhindon from his sheath and spotted Edmund struggling up on the tower with a guard.

"Now Ed Now, signal the troops"! Peter shouted

"I'm a little bit busy Pete" came Edmund's reply before head butting the guard he was fighting

Peter saw two guards charging towards him, one of the guards swung his sword at Peter who deflected it, then he deflected a swing from the other guard the ducked another. He then slashed one of the guards through his torso, before ducking the sword of the other guard and slashing him as well.

Edmund's sword and the guards connected a few times before the guard disarmed Edmund, who retreated back towards his torch which was now laying on the floor; he quickly grabbed his torch and brought it up where it connected with the guards nose then swung it hard and it connected with the guards face leaving him unconscious on the floor.

"Oh" Edmund moaned once he realised the torch had gone off after being used as a weapon against the guard.

Peter reached the wheel that opened the gate and started trying to turn it and open the gate, Susan and Caspian soon joined him.

"Peter, it's too late we have to call it off while we can" Susan said urgently

"No, I can still do this" Peter replied desperately "Help me"

Susan and Caspian looked at each other once again and sighed before helping Peter push the wheel to raise the gate for the Narnians to enter.

"Who are you doing this for Peter"? Susan asked as they struggled to raise the gate, while lots of Telmarine soldiers were now rushing into the courtyard towards them.

Edmund kept patting his torch, praying for it to work again. He looked down to see many Telmarine soldiers were now pouring into the courtyard below and he also spotted that the drawbridge was lowering meaning that Trumpkin and Reepicheep were succeeding in their job.

"Come on" Edmund urged to the torch continuing to pat and bang it, finally the torch turned on and Edmund wasted no time in signalling the Narnian troops outside the castle. Then a deafening sound of the word charge erupted around the castle as the Narnians raced into the castle to meet the Telmarines.


	16. Defeat

Reunited Chapter 16 

Defeat 

"FOR NARNIA"! The voice shouted as the two armies collided in the courtyard, the ringing of swords and shattering of shields could be heard along with the terrible screams of the wounded and dying. On the balcony of his room stood Rafael, watching as the small Narnian army launched their surprise attack.

"Where are you"? Rafael muttered to himself

His eyes kept scanning the battle below him, searching for the glowing sword and the boy who possessed it. But as Rafael continued to watch from the balcony his door was banged on several times before being opened by General Glozelle who held his crossbow in his hands.

"Lord Rafael, we need you downstairs" Glozelle said urgently

"Yes General, I say you do" Rafael replied grabbing his sword and charging out of the room followed by Glozelle.

* * *

Susan fired her arrows as she ventured further into the surrounding battle, she quickly ducked when a Telmarine guard swung his sword at her; she then stabbed him in the leg before throwing the arrow at another Telmarine which connected with his chest. She fired more arrows but more Telmarine soldiers were flowing out of the castle and towards the Narnians.

"Peter"! She shouted

Peter looked up from stabbing a Telmarine soldier on the floor and followed Susan's hand as she pointed towards the more guards charging into the courtyard. He simply nodded and ordered a couple of Narnians to follow him before charging towards them.

Susan then just in time to see a Telmarine guard running towards her, his sword being held high in the air. She waited and was able to side step as he moved passed her, she quickly loaded her bow and fired an arrow straight at him; he then made the mistake of turning round to face Susan because as soon as he did the arrow hit him square between the eyes.

Suddenly Susan was then grabbed by a pair of arms, she looked up to see who the arms belonged to and came face to face with Rafael.

"So you must Queen Susan the Gentle" Rafael said amused

"You must be Rafael the supposed greatest warrior of all the Telmarines" Susan shot back

Rafael laughed and let go of her but drew his sword which he pointed at her throat, Susan gave him an evil look refusing to back down from his own stare.

"That's me, Queen Susan" Rafael laughed

Suddenly a faun and a satyr charged out of the surrounding battle and charged at Rafael, he moved fast and quickly moved his sword from Susan's throat and towards his new enemies. Susan could only watch in horror as Rafael easily avoided the faun and satyr's sword and then quickly dragged his sword through the satyr's torso causing him to fall to the floor in agony; he then disarmed the faun and sliced him in the legs causing him also to fall to the floor and land on his knees. Rafael then brought his sword up and rested it on the neck on the faun who looked up at Susan and said "I'm sorry your majesty" before Rafael separated his head from his shoulders.

"You Monster"! Susan growled

"Call me what you wish barbarian Queen" Rafael replied snarling "Because they will be the last things you will ever say"

Rafael then brought his sword up and swung the blade hard, Susan was rooted to the spot in fear as she saw his sword coming towards her to end her life. But as soon as the sword was about to strike her neck Susan was pushed aside by someone who landed roughly on top of her. Susan looked up only to be met by piercing emerald green eyes looking at her, William had returned.

He quickly pulled them both of the floor and told Susan to go before turning and facing Rafael while drawing his magnificent white sword.

"YOU"! Rafael bellowed then his eyes went to William's sword and his angry expression turned to greed.

Susan still watched from distance ignoring the battle still raging around her, her mind completely focused on William. She noticed that he was injured, his head was bleeding quite heavily and she saw that his left hand was kind of pulled back like William didn't want it being used.

"That sword will be mine, once I've killed you High Protector" Susan heard Rafael say

"You can try, but I promise you it won't be easy" William replied going to a defence stance his sword held in front of him protectively

Rafael suddenly lunged at William who parried his blow but gasped in pain as he brought his left to grasp his sword better. Rafael moved quickly and expertly, he brought his sword down towards William leg who quickly knocked his blade down to the ground then moved very fast and swung his sword which connected with Rafael's shoulder causing him to howl in pain.

"You're dead"! Rafael screamed as he brought his sword up and swung it aiming for William's head but William once again parried the attack and brought his sword up towards Rafael's head, but he ducked and sliced William in the side with his sword before booting William in the face breaking his nose and knocking him down to the floor his sword clattered to the floor defeated.

"NO"! Susan shouted she was about to run towards William when she heard voices above her , she looked up and saw loads of Telmarine archers assembling on one of the many floors in the castle above and Susan saw was about to become.

* * *

Rafael watched as Telmarine archers surrounded above, their bows aimed at the Narnians still fighting passionately around him. He looked down at William with triumph and saw that he wasn't the great warrior he had read about, his gaze then turned to the sword lying motionless on the ground. Rafael was a little bit confused as he walked towards the sword, there was no glow radiating from the mystical blade; he gently picked up expecting the glow to return as he picked it up but nothing happened.

"This is the great sword Excalibur, and it belongs to the Telmarines" Rafael said giving an evil smile to William. Rafael then moved over towards William, pointing Excalibur towards his heart.

"And what better way to kill the great High protector, then by using his own sword against him" Rafael snarled as he raised the sword in the air to strike , but just as he brought Excalibur down to finish William white sparks erupted from the sword burning Rafael's hand and causing him to drop the sword.

William wasted no time, he quickly jumped up from the ground punched Rafael straight on in the face breaking his nose in revenge; he then kneed him in stomach and threw him down the well that was in the centre of the courtyard.

"Retreat"! Peter's voice sounded round the courtyard, William was still bleeding heavily but managed to get back to his feet and pick up Excalibur from the ground, but as soon as his hand touched the hilt of the sword the weird white glow returned to the blade.

William didn't have time to wonder about Excalibur, he quickly ran through the battle quickly taking down any Telmarine who tried to get in his way. After he killed another Telmarine he looked up and saw Peter running towards Susan who standing in the courtyard desperately scanning the battle.

"Get her out of here" Peter bellowed to Glenstorm as he rushed from the battle, he grabbed Susan's hand and easily lifted her onto his back.

"Caspian" Susan yelled at Peter as she rode on Glenstorm towards the gate

"I'll find him" Peter yelled back

William heard Susan ask about Caspian and his heart gave a painful twitch, he was beginning to think that he was losing Susan. William pushed those thoughts aside and started to go around the courtyard ordering any Narnians he saw to retreat, he had just convinced a faun to fall back when he turned and ran into Peter.

"William"! Peter exclaimed

"Peter, now's not the time get out of here" William replied and before Peter could say something William had raised Excalibur and had dived back into the battle.

* * *

Susan still sat on Glenstorm on the other side of the drawbridge waiting for everyone to get out, she waited anxiously before she saw a Minotaur give his last bit of strength by holding up the gate high and allowing everyone to escape including Caspian and Peter who rode out on horseback. However the Minotaur was eventually shot down and the gate collapsed shut with half of the army still inside. The Narnians bravely told their comrades to go and save themselves.

"William"! Susan screamed as she recognised the emerald green eyes trapped behind the gate.

"Go Susan" William shouted back and watched as the drawbridge was raised blocking Peter, Susan and Caspian from view.

William turned towards the courtyard , seeing many Telmarine soldiers anxiously standing but keeping their heads down low as the archers arrows still rained down upon the Narnians, William was lucky he had Excalibur with him as he used it to deflect many arrows that came his way but more kept coming and he knew he couldn't this up forever. And that moment came when one arrow missed Excalibur and hit William squarely in the chest; William gasped in pain and fell back resting his back against the gate.

"Get me that Sword"! He heard Miraz command

William clutched Excalibur closer to him, he was starting to gasp for breath and he kept seeing Narnians falling around him until eventually everyone was dead around him. He saw a shadow in the air flicker past and he swore it was a Griffin. Shouts ahead of him brought his mind back to the current situation and he saw Miraz accompanied by many Telmarines guards marching towards him.

"I will take that sword now" Miraz said holding out his hand, William's grip increased on the hilt as his mind tried to figure how he could get out; but he knew he couldn't escape when he was wounded and William could feel the warm flowing of blood pouring down his chest and he knew he didn't have long.

"_Use Excalibur William" _said a voice which William thought sounded a lot like Aslan, but there was no sign of the Great Lion in the courtyard. "_Call upon its power" _Aslan's voice continued and William knew what to do, he had done it before back when he was High Protector but now he needed it more than ever. He took a deep breath before speaking loud and clearly.

"I call upon the power of Excalibur, sword of Aslan and his power"

For a moment nothing happened and Miraz lead the Telmarines in laughing, William closed his eyes and willed for the great power that had come to him once now he needed it again. Suddenly Excalibur's blade started glowing blue, causing all of the Telmarines to stop laughing and stare in wonder; blue electricity shot form the blade causing the Telmarines to be knocked off their feet. The electricity circled round William whose consciousness was fading quickly. Then the electricity erupted into a massive explosion before disappearing. The Telmarines looked up only to see William and Excalibur gone and a huge creator was now where they sat.

William felt like he was flying through the air before he finally connected hard with what felt like concrete. He heard shocked voices running around him before his head was brought up and he was met by beautiful blue eyes which he recognised straight away as belonging to Susan, he turned his head and saw the unforgettable monument of Aslan's How before darkness engulfed him.


	17. Old Enemies

Reunited Chapter 17 

Old Enemies

William gently opened his eyes and saw he was lying on his bed in Aslan's How, at first he thought he was alone until a voice said

"You're awake"!

He turned to see Susan standing there with relief all over her face; he gave her a small smile which she returned instantly. He tried sitting up but fell back down after a lot of pain exploded all over his body, he looked down and noticed for the first time he had no shirt on but his chest was covered up by two layers of bandages.

"What happened"? William asked his voice hoarse

"You had an arrow sticking out of you're chest that's what happened" Susan replied confused at how any could forget that.

William then remembered what had happened at Miraz's castle, the raid, and the fight with Rafael, the arrow hitting his chest and finally Excalibur transporting him away from danger.

"How did I survive"? William said to himself more than Susan, his hand holding the place in his chest where the arrow was.

"Well you wouldn't have done if it wasn't for Lucy and her cordial" Susan answered

William remained silent as he tried to sit up again, after a couple of tries he succeeded. He noticed that his left wrist was also bandaged as was his head.

"William how did you get here"? Susan asked

"I don't know what you mean" William mumbled not looking at her

"You somehow appeared out of thin air, how did you do that"? Susan asked kneeling so she could look straight into his emerald green eyes.

"It was my sword" William answered and looking at Excalibur which was propped up against the wall, once again the white glow was absent from the blade.

"What do you mean your sword, I mean I always knew it was special" Susan said quite fast

"Its name is Excalibur" William said looking into her eyes

Susan gasped; William knew that the name Excalibur was famous on Earth just like it was in Narnia. He slowly got up which hurt a lot and moved over to Excalibur and picked it up, once again as soon as his hand touched the hilt the white glow radiated from the blade.

"Excalibur" Susan repeated "The same sword that was supposedly King Arthur's"?

"The very same" William answered

"How did you get it"? Susan asked still shocked

"Aslan gave it to me, it was Aslan who made it" William explained handing her the sword, as soon as Susan grabbed the hilt and took out of William's hand the white glow disappeared.

"Why does it only glow for you"? Susan asked confused

"I'm not sure, I know it is a powerful sword but I've never figured out why it only works for me" William replied

William walked back to the bed and sat down on it, his torso hurt like hell. Susan looked over and noticed scars she hadn't even noticed before, there was quite long one that was near the armpit on hi left arm and on his right arm were two completely different scars. There was a one that went from one side of the arm to the other and one that was just a circle sitting in the centre of his arm.

"You're wondering about my scars" William said amused when Susan startled not realising he was watching her

"Where did you get them"? She asked touching the ones of his arm which sent a shockwave through his body

"That one was from one of the many battles I had with Calormen, it was a sword that was slashed against my arm" William said pointing to the long one on his arm. "And that one was a bullet" William muttered pointing to the circle one

Susan said no more when he said about a bullet as Susan knew he had fought in the First World War and must have seen terrible things while being in the trenches.

"What about that one"? She said pointing to the one near his armpit

"Oh that was a spear" William answered "In a battle against the northern giants"

Susan was about to ask more about it when a load of shouting started coming from down by the stone table. William wasted no time he jumped off the bed ignoring the pain that went through him as he did, picked up his tunic which was near his bed put it on and then grabbed Excalibur before running out of the room.

* * *

When they arrived in the main chamber, William saw a sight that made is blood turn cold there smiling behind a sheet of ice was the White Witch.

"Impossible" William muttered

He saw Peter standing in front of her staring, like he was in some kind of trance, he then noticed someone move from the stone table and towards Peter; he looked closer and saw it was a hag. William didn't hesitate, he quickly ran towards the hag and Peter; William realised he wasn't going to get to her in time and threw Excalibur as hard as he could. Excalibur sailed through the air until it connected with the hag in her back and she fell to the ground dead.

"Peter" William yelled but he didn't respond

William ran forward so he was near the sheet of ice and yelled Peter's name again, he turned to him and William saw greed of power in Peter's eyes. The witch however saw William and her eyes winded.

"YOU"! She bellowed

William stared her straight in the eyes and all the terrible things she had done to him, his family and his country all came into his mind at that moment and he found himself begging Aslan for help.

"Come on Peter, you know you can't do this alone" The witch said turning back to Peter and reaching out her hand

"No Peter, don't listen to her" William pleaded

Suddenly a large crack appeared in the ice, exactly where the witch's torso was. The ice started to break all over and the witch gave a mighty scream before the ice exploded and she was gone for good. Behind the ice standing with his sword raised was Edmund and it was him who had destroyed the ice and had stopped the witch from returning to this world.

"I know, you had it sorted" he shot at Peter

Peter stared at the carving of Aslan on the wall then he looked at William, he walked up to him and started to apologise but William swung his fist and it connected with Peter's face who landed on the floor his hand covering his cheek. William then marched over to the hag and pulled Excalibur from her back before giving Peter and Caspian looks of disgust before sheathing Excalibur and walking out of the chamber.

Susan looked at Caspian and Peter and shook her head in disappointment, of all the people she never thought Peter would sink low enough to even consider resurrecting the White Witch after all she had put them through. She followed William out of the chamber and followed him all the way until they were both outside, William then whistled into the air and his black horse came out of the surrounding forest and stopped in front of William.

"William, what are you doing"? Susan asked as William climbed on his horse

"There is something I must do" William answered

"Let me come with you" Susan pleaded

"No" William snapped "I must do this alone"

And with that William turned and rode away into the trees and disappeared from sight. Susan waited for a moment before she ran over to where the horses were being kept and quickly saddled a brown horse and jumped on.

"Susan" a voice shouted, Susan turned to see Edmund

"I have to go after him Ed" Susan said before Edmund said anything else

Edmund stared at her for a moment before sighing; he made his way to her saddle and tightened it for her so she didn't fall from her horse.

"Go find him" Edmund whispered "And be careful Su"

Susan smiled and nodded her head, before she kicked her horse and rode into the trees to catch up with William.


	18. Guilt

Chapter 18

Guilt 

Susan rode and rode through the forest; she looked through the endless trees searching for some sign that would show her where William was. She kept her horse at a slow pace but still no sign of William at all in the forest, she still didn't understand why William ran off like that and she was determined to find him and get some answers.

She suddenly heard a whinny of a horse and galloping up ahead, she kicked her horse which broke into its own gallop towards the noise. She rounded and corner and caught the sight of a black horse a quite far away from her, but she definitely thought it looked like William's horse. She urged her horse to go faster and soon she was closing the space between her and the horse, but as she got closer she realised that nobody was riding the horse.

Suddenly a tree collapsed in front of her and she screamed as her horse scattered in panic and Susan was thrown from the back and into the dirt. She then heard shouting and saw ten men covered from head to toe in dirt and each one carrying weapons some carried swords, some carried daggers and others carried axes.

"You" One shouted at her

She quickly grabbed an arrow from her quiver and loaded her bow, which she thankfully had on her back instead of on her saddle. She aimed her bow at the men who were slowly approaching her with weapons drawn.

"Don't come any closer, I'll fire" Susan warned hoping she sounded braver then she felt

"Go ahead, but you will only kill one not the other nine" The man who she assumed was the leader laughed.

Susan aimed her bow at him, but she noticed the other nine men were starting to close in. She kept her bow aimed at the leader but didn't fire as she knew she wouldn't have the chance to reload once she had fired.

"Grab her" the leader ordered and the other nine men started to move towards her more quickly. Suddenly an arrow sped through the air and hit one the men in the back causing him to fall to the ground dead.

"Scatter" The leader shouted

More arrows came out of nowhere and kept connecting with the men until finally only three remained. Then Susan saw him, William ran out from behind the trees and drew Excalibur the white glow distracted the men and William easily killed the first man but slicing him through the torso. The second man charged and swung at William with his axe, William ducked the axe and cut the man's leg clean off; Finally the leader was the only one left and he had his sword at the ready but William just threw Excalibur which flew through the air and landed in the leaders chest.

"William" Susan said quietly as he made his way over to the leader and pulled Excalibur out of his chest.

"I told you not to follow me" He snapped turning round to glare at her

"I needed too" Susan replied

"No, you didn't" William shot back before marching back off into the trees, Susan looked around the forest quickly before running after William.

"Who were those men"? Susan asked quietly

"Outlaws, they do nothing but steal and kill" William muttered

Susan kept her distance as she followed him but he didn't look round at her or even speak to her, he just kept walking through the forest silently until finally they came out of the woods and into a clearing of green grass. Susan looked around the clearing and noticed they weren't far from a small river, but apart from that there was nothing in the clearing except for a massive stone and behind that a smaller stone. The stone is where William went to straight away.

"William, what are we doing here"? Susan asked

"This is where I come to speak to her" William answered

Susan was confused at his answer and was about to question his sanity when he bent down and lifted the massive stone and laid it on the smaller stone behind it. Susan moved over to stand with William and gasped at what she saw, on the stone was writing.

_Here Lies Swanwhite_

_Queen of Narnia, Wife and Mother_

_Death is just another path_

Susan stared at William disbelief, this is the place he buried his wife all those years ago. This place was a secret nobody ever knew where Queen Swanwhite had been buried and now William had allowed Susan into this place and to visit it with him.

"William" Susan started but was cut off

"It's okay Susan, I'm sorry I shouted at you" he said to her looking in her eyes

"Its fine, now I understand" Susan replied

"Seeing her again, it was like she was rubbing it in my face that I was one who failed to protect Narnia when she invaded" William explained his eyes full of sadness

"William it wasn't your fault, the witch was powerful she even managed to keep Aslan away for a hundred years" Susan said trying to stop his guilt

"But I was the High Protector, my duty was to protect Narnia from any threat and I failed that duty" William replied

Susan then looked at the hilt of Excalibur that was sheathed at William's hip, she now knew it was a powerful sword; William had said that Aslan himself had made the sword.

"William, nobody blames you apart from yourself" Susan whispered sliding her hand into his

William sighed and closed his eyes, that's when Susan realised it wasn't failing to protect Narnia that had made him come here it was his guilt that he had failed to protect Swanwhite and his unborn child.

"William her death wasn't your fault either" Susan said gently

"I should of been there, instead I abandoned her to go and fight a battle" William replied tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"William you did what you thought was best, you had to defend your country as you said; it was your duty" Susan spoke in a very gentle and quiet voice. "Now come on, focus you are Sir William the Phoenix and Aslan sent you here because Narnia needs you once again".

"Your right" William said "thank you Susan" William said as he turned and placed his hands on her waist

"It's fine William, I just want you to stop punishing yourself" Susan whispered

William then moved forward and captured her lips with his, at firs Susan was shocked by this action but she slowly allowed herself to enjoy it and soon she was kissing him back passionately.

"I love you Susan Pevensie"

"I love you William Harkett"


	19. Preparing for Battle

Chapter 19

Preparing for Battle 

William and Susan sat down by Swanwhite's grave and talked for a couple of hours. William was telling Susan more about his time of being High Protector and told her some of the stories that she had read in that book, he was currently telling her about how he had defeated the terrifying sand worm of Calormen when Susan stopped him from speaking and looked at him closely.

"You somehow look younger than last time I saw you" Susan said surprised that she was only noticing it now.

"That's because I am" William replied

"But that's impossible" Susan exclaimed

"Susan, you should know by now that nothing is impossible in Narnia" William explained

Susan continued to stare at him; she couldn't get her head around that William was now two years younger than when he helped them defeat the Galmans.

"But how are you younger"? Susan asked still shocked

"Aslan thought it would be better to make me close to your age, so when he resurrected me he made sixteen instead of eighteen" William explained.

Susan sat there still trying to take it all in, she knew that Aslan was extremely powerful and could do just about anything; but she had never heard of him making someone younger before. Suddenly they heard horses galloping in the trees behind them, William jumped up and his hand instantly went to the hilt of Excalibur.

"Wait here" William whispered as he moved forward cautiously and disappearing through the trees. Susan waited nervously, straining to hear anything through the trees but all she heard were the sound of horses. She waited for William to return for a few minuets, but then she couldn't take it anymore; she loaded her bow and walked back into the forest.

* * *

She quietly moved through the trees, trying not to make any sound as she neared the sound of horses. She followed the sounds back towards the path and when she got there she saw about thirty Telmarines on horseback. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth, she struggled a little bit before she realised it was only William. He slowly released her mouth and put his finger to his mouth signalling her to be quiet, he then signalled her to follow him back through the trees and into the clearing.

"Who are they"? Susan asked as William whistled into the air, his black horse came galloping out of the trees and towards its owner.

"Telmarine Cavalry William answered "Their army is close, we must get back to the how"

First William quickly ran over to Swanwhite's grave and gently pulled the rock down so the grave was covered once again, he then climbed up on his horse and then helped Susan climb on behind him as her horse had ran away when the outlaws attacked her. They hurried away from the cavalry riding as fast as William's horse could carry them, they were careful not to pass anymore Telmarine cavalry or scouts as they rode through the forests.

* * *

Edmund was standing near the entrance to the how; he was staring into the distance thinking how close the White Witch had come to returning to this world. He suddenly heard the whinny of a horse and saw William riding towards him with Susan behind him; both of them had frantic looks on their faces.

"William, what's wrong"? Edmund asked worried as William dismounted and marched straight towards the entrance of the how.

"We spotted Telmarine Cavalry heading this way, which means wherever they are the rest of the army isn't far away" William said and Susan once again saw the High Protector in William as he said it; he was still a military commander.

William, Edmund and Susan were about to walk into the how, when Ignis who was speaking to a couple of fauns in the fields suddenly shouted "Look"!

Everybody turned to see many Telmarine soldiers marching out of the trees, directly opposite from the how. All of the Narnians who were outside stopped what they were doing and stared in disbelief at overwhelming numbers of the Telmarine army. William however wasted no time, he quickly turned to Edmund and told him to go and get Peter.

"Narnians, to battle stations" William ordered, straight away all the Narnians turned and ran inside the how grabbing their weapons and strapping on their armour. William then turned and ran to into the how, he carried on running through the wide range of tunnels and passageways until he was on the balcony near the top of the how where he could get a better view of the Telmarine soldiers.

"William" Said a voice. William turned to see Caspian running onto the balcony, William was still angry at what Caspian nearly done but at the moment William needed to focus on the battle that was surely to come.

Soon Peter, Edmund and Lucy joined them on the balcony. For a moment they just watched the Telmarines as they stopped marching, their cavalry took to the front; followed by the lords of the council. Susan immediately recognised Lord Rafael at the front of the army.

"Okay I want every Narnian prepared for battle" Peter said "Ed, William, Caspian, Susan and Lucy meet me in the meeting chamber" Peter added before he turned and made his way back inside the how.

William stood there staring at the Telmarines; Susan noticed that his hand was gripping the hilt of Excalibur so tight that his knuckles had turned white. She moved her hand to his and gently placed hers on top of his clenched fist, he slowly released Excalibur at her touch and together they walked back inside the how hand in hand. But William's eyes were so focused on the Telmarines that he didn't notice the cold look Caspian gave him as he saw Susan grasp William's hand with his own.

"Careful, my boy" Cornelius whispered into Caspian's ear as he noticed the cold look in Caspian's eyes.

"I know but I can't just turn off my feelings" Caspian said cooly

"Caspian you know the story, they fell in love a long time ago you can't expect there feeling to have disappeared" Cornelius replied gently putting his hand on Caspian's shoulder. Caspian gave a small smile then followed William and Susan into the how followed by Cornelius.

* * *

Peter rested his hands on the table, his fists were clenched as he tried to get into the right state of mind; a battle was upon them but Peter knew that the Narnians didn't have even half of the Telmarines large numbers. Peter was certain this was one battle that the Narnians could not win; Peter was dragged back from his thoughts when William entered the room alone.

"Peter, this battle can be won" William said straight away like he knew exactly what Peter was thinking.

"How"? Peter asked "How can we defeat such overwhelming odds"?

"Numbers do not win a battle Peter" William answered, Peter then gave a small smile as he remembered General Oreius say the same thing at the Battle of Beruna.

"But we need more hope to defeat them" Peter said his eyes were full of exhaustion and once again Peter felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I have an idea" William said smiling.

* * *

Once everyone had entered the room, Peter began speaking. Everybody in the room listened intently as Peter was High King.

"As you have know, a battle is upon us" Peter stated

"Do you really think we can win your majesty"? Asked Pinecone

"I'm not sure Pinecone, but we need Aslan there's no doubt about it" Peter said honestly

"But we can't exactly summon him can we" Ignis replied

"But we have to try" added William

Everybody shared looks of understanding, Peter and William looked at each other and then looked at Susan and Lucy. William especially looked at Susan, he loved her deeply but now his feelings would have to be put aside as Narnia was in need.

"Susan and Lucy, you will go and find Aslan" Peter said looking straight his sisters, who both nodded in response.

"Cakes and Kettledrums, that's your next big plan"? Trumpkin asked glaring "Sending a little girl into the darkest part of the forest alone"?

"It's our only chance" Peter said trying to reason with him

"And she won't be alone" Susan added and William felt a stab of pain he didn't want to let Susan go but he knew he must.

"Haven't enough of us died already"? Trumpkin asked Lucy

"Nikabrik was my friend to, but he lost hope Queen Lucy hasn't and neither have I" Trufflehunter said

"For Aslan" Reepicheep said giving a salute with his sword

"For Aslan" Bulgy Bear repeated

"Then I'm coming with you" Trumpkin said knowing that Lucy would go anyway

"No, we need you here" Lucy replied gently putting a hand on the dwarf's shoulder

"We have to hold them off until Susan and Lucy get back" Peter said determined. He knew that they might not be able to defeat the Telmarines, but he definitely knew that they could hold them off for a while.

"If I may" Caspian said quietly standing up "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as King he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people; there is one in particular that may buy us some time.

Everybody listened as Caspian explained that if a Telmarine King was challenged to single combat upon the field of battle, then due to Telmarine law a King must accept the challenge for fear of being called a coward by his people.

* * *

Soon Edmund was chosen to deliver the message, along with Glenstorm and Rumskin the giant. William also volunteered to accompany Edmund, a decision that did not please Susan. Susan finally found William near the stone table, silently kneeling in front of Aslan's carving. He was whispering to himself, which Susan concluded that he must be praying to Aslan.

"William you can't go" Susan said

"Susan, I have too" William replied sighing

"Why, you know that Rafael wants Excalibur" Susan yelled "He's already tried to kill you twice already"

"I can't let Edmund walk in there alone" William said firmly

Susan closed her eyes, trying to push back the tears she could feel trying to escape from her eyes. William then pulled her into an embrace, her head buried in his chest and Susan at first forgot about everything she just wanted to stay in that moment forever. Eventually William let her go and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before he left the how to join Edmund on the way to Miraz's camp.


	20. Negotiations

Reunited Chapter 20 

Negotiations 

William walked across the field towards the Telmarine camp holding a branch in a sign of truce along with Edmund, Glenstorm and Rumskin the giant. Together they moved towards the enemies camp, they moved with caution trying to not to show the Telmarines that they were nervous.

"Nervous"? Edmund asked

"Always" William replied

William gave a quick look at the how and saw Peter standing on the top accompanied by Trumpkin, Ignis and Doctor Cornelius who had nearly fainted at seeing William as he had seen him many years before when he had delivered Susan's horn to him. William looked up and saw Pinecone flying above carrying Reepicheep in his feet.

"You know this could go very bad" Edmund muttered as they entered the Telmarine camp, many Telmarine soldiers stared at them as they passed, but lucky for them they had Rumskin because he was a giant and not many people wanted to go near him.

"Probably" William whispered as they were approached by General Glozelle and two Telmarine guards.

"Halt"! Glozelle ordered "What is your business here"?

"We bring a message from High King Peter the Magnificent to King Miraz" Edmund answered his dark eyes meeting Glozelle's.

"This way" Glozelle said through gritted his teeth motioning them to follow him. They walked through the camp every Telmarine they passed stopped to stare and point. William kept his hand on Excalibur the whole way to Miraz, he knew the Telmarines wanted Excalibur and he was determined not to let them touch it, it belonged to Aslan and to him alone.

They followed Glozelle to a large tent that had a very long table inside it, there sat Miraz right in the centre of the table and to his left and right his lords of the council. William spotted Rafael sitting a little way down on the left hand side staring at him with dark eyes, his glare made William tighten his grip on Excalibur.

"King Miraz, I am King Edmund the Just"

"So boy, you have brought me a message"? Miraz asked pretending he didn't even hear Edmund's title.

Edmund just stared at Miraz, then very slowly unrolled a scroll and began to read.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan ,by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands. In order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender".

"Tell me, Prince Edmund" Miraz started

"King" Edmund corrected and William gave a small smile at Edmund's boldness

"Pardon me"? Asked Miraz

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just King though, Peter's the High King; I know it's confusing" Edmund explained to the stunned Telmarine lords.

"Why would we risk such a proposal, when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall"? Miraz asked

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers"? Edmund asked back "I mean only a week ago, Narnians were extinct" Edmund stated

"And so you will be again" Miraz replied coldly

"Well, then you should have little to fear" Edmund said

Miraz howled in laughter at that, his lords of the council just stared at their new King, while Edmund and William waited patiently.

"This is not a question of bravery" Miraz laughed

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age"? Edmund asked smiling

William smiled more at that Edmund was doing extremely well; he knew that Miraz would crack soon and Edmund would have him exactly where he wanted him.

"I didn't say I refused" replied Miraz leaning forward.

"You shall have our support your majesty, whatever you're decision" One of the lords said

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid" Lord Sopespian began

"I'm not avoiding anything" Miraz thundered standing up and grabbing his sword.

"I was merely pointing out, that my lord is well within his rights to refuse" Sopespian replied

"His majesty would never refuse, he relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king" Glozelle added

"You, you should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen" Miraz said pointing his sword at Edmund

"Very well King Miraz" Edmund replied nodding

Edmund turned and motioned William to follow; William gave one last look at Miraz before following Edmund out of the tent. They met up with Glenstorm and Rumskin outside and started to head back towards the How.

"Do you think they will keep to the deal"? Edmund asked

"Probably not" William answered his hand was still grasped on the hilt of Excalibur

They continued to walk in silence until finally they reached the How, Lucy and Susan were already there waiting for them. As soon as they were close enough Lucy and Susan both ran towards the boys, Lucy jumped into Edmund's arms while Susan hugged and kissed William so fiercely she did not let go for at least ten minuets

"Come on, we've got work to do" Edmund said gesturing all of them into the How

* * *

"They accepted" Peter asked as soon as Edmund and William entered the chamber

"Yes, they did" Edmund answered

"Right Ed, tell Caspian to get on his armour and then assemble the Narnians outside the How" Peter ordered

Edmund nodded at Peter before leaving the chamber to search for Caspian. William still stood there watching Peter, he noticed that he looked very agitated and that's when he realised that Peter was not sure if the Narnians could win this battle.

"Peter, we can win this battle" William said trying to convince him

"How can you be so sure"? Peter asked

"Because I believe in Aslan" William replied

Peter looked up at William and gave a small smile; William was a true believer and follower of Aslan.

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the cavalry, we have none and if a battle does happen then how are we going to counter it"? Peter asked desperately

William thought for a minute, he walked over to the walls and started feeling them. Peter who was confused at this action moved over to see if there was any purpose in this, finally William started muttering in a language that Peter did not understand. Eventually William stopped muttering and looked at Peter with a smile on his face.

"I've got it" William announced

"What"? Peter asked

"We have loads of underground tunnels here, they stretch far underground what happens when we take out the foundations just when the Telmarine cavalry is riding towards us" William explained smiling

"The ground would collapse" Peter said finally catching on

Soon Peter and William had finally drawn up a plan; if the Telmarine cavalry do charge at the Narnians then Caspian will lead some Narnians underground and take out the foundations causing the ground to collapse beneath the cavalry.

"William, what language were you talking in earlier"? Peter asked after they had finished planning.

"Elfish" William replied casually

"Elfish"? Peter asked stunned

"Yes, I was quite close to them when I was High Protector" William explained

Peter was amazed at how William seemed to have made friends and allies with nearly anyone, that's when it hit him that's what makes a good leader.

"William, Susan will be leaving soon you might want to go and say goodbye" Peter said

"Your right, thank you Peter" William said putting his hand on Peter's shoulder before leaving the chamber and leaving Peter alone with his thoughts and worries.


	21. Goodbyes

Reunited Chapter 21

Goodbyes

Susan was sorting out her armour in her room; everything was laid on the bed trying her chain mail, her bow and her quiver full of arrows. She was so busy trying to get everything ready that she didn't hear William enter the room.

"So I'm guessing you're not ready yet"? William said causing Susan to jump

"No I'm not, I need put my armour on then see if my bow is fi..." Susan was cut off by William placing his lips on hers and all her worries disappeared for a few minutes of precious heaven.

"Well that was nice" Susan said smiling once they broke apart

"Listen Susan, you be careful out there" William said his tone serious

"William you know I will, you should be the one being careful you've got a battle to fight remember" replied Susan.

William nodded at that; his eyes however expressed his sadness in being forced to let Susan go. Although he knew she would be safe while going to search for Aslan, he just wanted to keep her near him.

"William I'll be fine" Susan giving him a quick kiss

Susan finally finished getting ready and together her and William walked out of her room and headed into the main chamber. When they arrived Lucy was there along with Caspian.

"William" a voice shouted, William turned to see Edmund in his armour rushing towards him

"What's wrong Ed"? William asked

"Peter wants to see you in his room" Edmund answered

William nodded at this and turned back to face Susan, he bent down and gave her one last kiss. Eventually they broke apart and hugged before finally William let her go.

"You be careful" Whispered William

"You too" Susan whispered back

William smiled at that before he turned and headed to Peter's room, when he reached the doorway of the chamber he turned back and gave on last look at Susan before finally allowing himself to turn away.

* * *

Lucy climbed on the horse, while Susan looked around the tunnel her mind was still on William. Lucy noticing this looked at Susan with sad eyes she knew what difficult situation she was in.

"Susan, come on" Lucy said quietly

Susan looked at Lucy and gave her a small smile, she looked back at the tunnel that led back towards the main chamber; everyone she cared for was staying here to fight a battle while she rode away from danger again.

"Susan, I know" whispered Lucy

"Know what Lucy"?

"You know what" Lucy replied plainly

Before Susan could reply there was the sound of movement in the tunnel and soon Caspian emerged in his armour. He smiled at Susan when he saw her, she returned the smile but her eyes showed that a battle of feelings was going on inside her.

"Time to go" Susan said as she climbed on the horse in front of Lucy, Caspian moved forward and made sure the saddle was nice and tight.

"Destrier has always served me well, you are in good hands" explained Caspian

"Or hooves" Lucy added smiling

Once Caspian had finished with the saddle, he looked up at Susan whose eyes still showed that a battle was still raging within her.

"Good Luck" Caspian said

"Thanks" Susan replied

Caspian looked at her sadly, before he went to his belt and pulled out Susan's horn. He then handed it towards her wanting her to take it.

"Maybe it's time you had this back" said Caspian

"Why don't you hold on to it, you might need to call me again" Susan replied with a small smile before kicking the horse which galloped down the tunnel leaving Caspian behind.

"You might need to call me again"? Lucy asked bewildered as soon as Caspian was out of sight

"Oh, shut up" Susan shot back

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Enter" Peter said

The door to his room opened and in stepped William, Peter smiled as he entered and in that moment Peter thanked Aslan that he resurrected William because now they needed him more than ever.

"You wanted to see me"? Said William

"Yes William, I have your armour" Peter stated

"What armour"? William asked

Peter then pulled out something that was wrapped in a blanket; he walked over to William and presented him with it. William confused unwrapped the blanket to see a beautiful peace of armour; it was exactly like Peter's and Edmund's.

"How"?

"I asked one of the dwarves to make it for you" Peter answered smiling

"Thank you Peter" William said stunned

Together they both helped each other strap on their armour and made sure they attached their weapons. Peter attached Rhindon to his hip and added a dagger on his belt. William attached Excalibur and his dagger and then put another dagger in his boot like he always does.

"William, I just want to say that if a battle does happen I'm glad your here" Peter said

"Peter there is no other place I'd rather be then fighting by your side" William replied putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Let this be the hour, when we draw swords together" Peter said putting his hand on William's shoulder

The door then opened and in came Edmund, he saw the scene before him and smiled William truly was his Peter's other brother.

"Come on you two, it's time" Edmund said

Together Peter, Edmund and William walked towards the entrance of the How and towards the battle that all three of them knew was coming.


	22. The Duel

Reunited Chapter 22

The Duel 

The Narnians cheers were echoed in the air as the High King walked out of the how and towards the ruins which lay in between the two armies. Edmund and William walked either side of Peter; Edmund carried Rhindon with him so it was easier for Peter. William on the other hand as always grasped the hilt of Excalibur protectively because although it was an honour to be given Excalibur it was also a curse as everyone wanted a piece of the magic sword.

"Peter, be careful" William warned as he eyed Miraz sitting across from them accompanied by Glozelle, Rafael, Sopespian and another lord of the council.

"I will, just keep an eye out I don't trust them" Peter replied placing a hand on William's shoulder.

William nodded in response, and then they both noticed that Miraz had walked forward initiating the start of the duel.

"It's time" William said

Peter nodded at that, he then went over to Edmund and drew Rhindon from its sheath. He then walked into the middle to face Miraz.

"There is still time to surrender" Miraz said as he and Peter began to circle each other

"Well, feel free" Peter shot back

"How many more must die for the throne"? Miraz asked

"Just one" Peter jeered as he pulled down the visor of his helmet and charged forward, he used a stone to push himself off of and collided into Miraz as both of them had their swords to their opponents shields. The fight had begun.

* * *

Susan urged the horse to keep going, they couldn't stop for anything they had to keep riding; they had to find Aslan. Lucy held on as tight as she could, she hoped that Aslan would find them; they really needed him now more than ever.

"Ride"! Shouted a voice

"They've seen us" Lucy yelled as she spotted men on horseback on the hill above them

Susan urged her horse to go even faster, but as she turned a corner she realised that she could not outrun them; there was only one thing she could do. She stopped the horse and jumped down, Lucy gave her a confused look.

"Take the reins "ordered Susan

"What are you doing"? Lucy asked distressed

"I'm sorry Lucy, but it looks like you'll be going alone after all" Susan answered with a sad look

Susan quickly slapped the horse to make it go, Lucy stopped the horse to share one more look at her brave sister before urging the horse to continue with its journey. Susan turned away and faced towards where the men on horseback would be coming from, she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and loaded her bow and waited.

She didn't have to wait long before they stormed round the corner towards her, Susan fired her arrow and it connected with the first soldier causing him to fall from his horse. She fired and fired again, a second soldier fell from his horse followed by the third. She fired a fourth arrow which connected with the fourth soldier causing him to fall from his horse dead, Susan ducked just in time as a fifth soldier came charging towards her and swung his sword at her head. She turned and had the wind knocked out of her as she collided with a horse which sent her straight into the dirt.

Susan looked up just in time to see the Telmarine turn his horse and come towards her, she flinched as he raised his sword to strike. A voice shouted and Caspian came out of nowhere on a horse and cut down the remaining Telmarine, he trotted over wearing a bright smile and holding out his hand.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn" he joked

Susan smiled at him and grabbed his hand, he helped her on to the back of his horse and together they rode back towards the how and back towards the duel.

* * *

Peter and Miraz battled hard, their swords connected with such fury you could nearly see sparks ignite from the blades. William watched with Edmund, praying to Aslan that Peter remains safe, he was like a brother to him and he didn't want to lose him.

Peter was able to duck a swing from Miraz and swipe his sword down Miraz's back causing him to grunt in pain. Miraz turned and swung at him again, but Peter ducked again and scraped Miraz's armour causing the Narnians to cheer on their king even more. Their swords connected again and Miraz knocked his shield into Peter's face causing his helmet to fall from his head onto the ground.

He dodged another strike from Miraz and was able to get down low and cut Miraz in the leg, causing him to howl in pain. Miraz glanced at General Glozelle, who was holding a cross bow in his hand; Miraz quickly turned his attention back to Peter and swung at him again. Peter dodged the attack by doing a forward roll over Miraz's blade and landing on the floor behind him.

Their swords met again, Miraz was able to trip Peter by kicking him in his leg. While Peter was on the floor Miraz then stomped on his shield causing his left arm to become dislocated and Peter to yell in agony. Peter swung his sword at Miraz, but he easily blocked the shot with his shield; Miraz then tried to stab Peter who was still on the floor but he managed to roll out of the way. Peter then rolled back towards Miraz and used his body to knock Miraz of his feet; Peter then got back up onto his feet and turned to face Miraz again. He suddenly heard the whinny of a horse and looked up to see Caspian riding towards him with Susan behind him.

"Does his highness need a respite"? Miraz asked seeing him distracted

"Five minuets" Peter offered

"Three" Miraz answered

They both walked back towards where their people stood grimacing in pain, Peter saw Caspian and Susan run towards him and he immediately was worried.

"Lucy"? He asked desperately

"She got through, with a little help" Susan replied nodding towards Caspian

"Thanks" Peter said nodding his head at Caspian

"Well, you were busy" Caspian joked

Susan glanced at William who was looking at her with relief on his face, he was so happy she was safe. Susan gave him a small smile before looking back at Peter.

"You better get up there just in case, I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word" Peter said to her nodding his head towards the archers.

Susan moved forward and hugged her brother, he groaned in pain and she immediately moved back from him.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"That's alright" Peter whispered back

"Be careful" Susan said quietly

"Keep smiling" said Edmund looking towards the Narnians who were looking very worried.

Susan started running towards the how as a mighty cheer went up form the Narnians as Peter had just raised his sword to them smiling. William caught Susan as she past him and pulled her in to a passionate kiss.

"You be careful" William said looking in her eyes

"You too" Susan replied looking into his

He let her go and she ran towards the how to join her archers. William turned back to where Peter was sitting; he let out a gasp of pain as Edmund popped his shoulder into place. Peter stood up and grasped Rhindon in his hand. Edmund offered him his helmet which Peter turned down by shaking his head.

Peter and Miraz walked back into the centre again, the fight restarted with Miraz charging at Peter like a wild animal. He swung his sword as hard as he could and Peter only just managed to block it each time, he was forced back against a ruined pillar and knocked to floor by Miraz slamming his shield into Peter's face.

Miraz moved over to Peter and once again tried stabbing him while he was on the floor, Peter deflected Miraz's blade and spun his body around and managed to knock Miraz to floor by using his legs. He swung his sword at Miraz as he landed roughly on the floor but Miraz was able to block it with his shield.

They both managed to get back to their feet and once again their swords connected, Peter was able to grab Miraz's sword from his hand and hit him in the face with the hilt before sending the sword clattering to the ground. Peter swung his sword at Miraz who used his shield which was his last remaining weapon to block the repeated strikes from Peter's sword.

Peter went to stab Miraz, but he managed to disarm Peter by using his arm and his shield. Miraz then hit Peter the face with the shield again and again until Peter pulled off enough strength to grab the shield and stop the last strike. They both growled at each other as they both used their strength to try and grab the shield from the other, Peter turned the shield and ducked under Miraz's arm so he ended up behind him causing immense pressure on Miraz's shoulder.

Miraz countered by elbowing Peter in the face causing him to let go of the shield, Miraz then grabbed Peter and threw him into another pillar. He then picked up his sword moved towards Peter, he swung his sword and Peter had to quickly use his wrist guards on his armour before punching Miraz in the wound on his leg.

"Respite, Respite" Miraz begged as he fell to the floor in pain

"Now's not the time for Chivalry Peter" Edmund yelled from the sidelines

Peter looked at Miraz then turned away from him and started walking back towards the Narnians. Miraz quickly grabbed his sword and moved to try and stab Peter in his back.

"Watch out"! Shouted Edmund

Peter spun around and managed to grab the sword in time, he then spun around causing Miraz to let go of the sword and stabbed him through the armpit wounding him and causing him to fall to his knees. Peter then stood there the sword raised in his hand.

"What's the matter boy"? Miraz asked looking at Peter who still had he sword raised "Too cowardly to take a life"?

"It's not mine to take" Peter growled in response, he then turned towards Caspian and handed the sword out for him to take it.

Caspian slowly walked forward and took the sword from Peter's hand; he then stood in front of Miraz and raised the sword ready to make the killing blow.

"Perhaps I was wrong, maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all" Miraz whispered

Miraz then bowed his head and waited for his death, Caspian gave a mighty screamed as he raised the sword higher and then brought it down. However instead of hitting Miraz, he had stabbed a small bit of grass that poking through the concrete where Miraz kneeled.

"Not one like you" Caspian whispered back "Keep you're life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom.

Caspian then turned away from Miraz; a mighty cheer went up from the Narnians. Miraz was helped up to his feet by Lord Sopespian; he looked at him and gave him a dark look.

"I'll deal with you, when this over" Miraz warned

"It is over" Sopespian whispered smiling; he then stuck an arrow into Miraz's lower back. Miraz gave a gasp of pain and walked forward a little bit before hitting the floor dead.


	23. The Battle of Aslan's How

Chapter 23 

The Battle of Aslan's How 

"Treachery"! The voice echoed all around the how "they shot him, they murdered our king"!

Sopespian grabbed Miraz's sword and started to head back to the Telmarine troops who were patiently waiting for the order to move. Rafael rode back with General Glozelle, Miraz was dead but he couldn't help thinking if they elected a new king would he Rafael the greatest warrior in all of Telmarine history be made king.

"Lord Rafael, prepare the troops" Sopespian ordered

Rafael only had to raise his sword in the air and the whole army drew their weapons and prepared themselves for the attack. The Telmarine catapults and machinery were being loaded and were getting to begin the battle.

* * *

"Be ready"! Peter's voice warned

William jumped on his black horse and started pacing in front of the Narnians, he saw that Caspian had also jumped on to his horse as he waited for the next bit of their plan to start. Suddenly a boulder fell out of thin air and landed so near William that for a few seconds he disappeared behind the dust of the earth where the boulder had hit.

Shouts were heard as the Telmarine cavalry charged with Lord Rafael leading them at the front, William still coughing from the dust turned to the Narnians who were looking terrified at the boulders that were still raining down upon them and the charging Telmarine cavalry.

"Steady everyone, steady" William said addressing the Narnians

He saw Caspian ride into the how and knew that their plan was starting, he turned back to face the Telmarines who were still charging across the field. He looked up at the archers and nodded his head at Susan who understood straight away.

"Archers to the ready" Susan commanded as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and loaded her bow. She watched as the Telmarine horses came closer and closer, she glanced down and saw William pacing his horse up and down the Narnian lines trying to keep them calm and steady. She looked back at the Telmarines and decided that they were close enough for her to take aim.

"Take you're aim" Susan ordered the archers as she pulled her arrow back and waited for the opportunity.

"Stay with them" Trumpkin added

They continued to wait until finally the ground beneath the Telmarine cavalry gave way and the horses fell into a huge ditch which now existed.

"Now"! Susan ordered as she released her arrow and along with the rest of the archers, the arrows connected with the Telmarines who were trying to scramble out of the ditch form which they had fallen in.

"Charge"! Peter yelled as he ran forward towards the Telmarines. William drew Excalibur and charged with the Narnians behind him, he rode past the ruins where Miraz's body still laid before he finally cut down his first Telmarine of the battle. He slashed at any Telmarine he saw as he rode past them before he finally did something that caused Susan who was watching with the archers scream in horror, he rode his horse towards the ditch and had his horse jump into the ditch to meet the Telmarines.

William landed roughly in the ditch and fell from his horse, he quickly got up and was met with a Telmarine sword swinging towards his head; he quickly ducked and slashed the Telmarine soldier through his torso with Excalibur. He then moved his way through around the ditch facing any Telmarine he could find, they had to hold them off until Lucy returned.

* * *

Edmund was riding around the battle with a crossbow in his right hand firing arrows at any Telmarine he could see, he rode around the ditch and saw William in the centre of it cutting down lots of Telmarines. He saw Caspian a little way away riding his horse and cutting down any Telmarine that came across his path. Edmund looked out towards the rest of the Telmarine army that had started to move forward, he looked around trying to find Peter and spotted him across the other side of the ditch.

The Telmarines were approaching fast and Edmund knew they wouldn't be able to hold them off forever. He saw that Peter noticed the approaching troops and knew the same thoughts that were going through his mind were now going through Peter's.

"Back to the how"! Peter shouted to the Narnians as he started running back towards it, Edmund and Caspian passed each other as they made their way to safety.

Susan was standing with the archers; she heard Peter's command of retreat and saw many Narnians retreating towards the how. She noticed Edmund and Caspian heading towards the how, but their was no sign of William anywhere; she kept on searching franticly before finally she spotted him climbing out of the ditch and start heading towards the how.

Suddenly the boulders of the Telmarines started smashing everywhere around them, the dust swirled around the archers causing them to be momentarily blind to the what was happen below.

"Brace yourselves" Susan shouted to the archers as more boulders came heading towards them.

* * *

Peter was running as fast as he could towards the how, however as he got closer he noticed that the Telmarines boulders were striking the how forcefully and Peter had to stop as he saw that bits of the how would collapse and give way. He saw a few Narnians ahead of him trying to reach the entrance in time and had to cringe when the doorway caved in crushing a couple of Narnians. He looked up and saw where the archers were standing and could only watch in horror as the ground beneath Susan's feet gave way and caused her to fall.

"SUSAN"! William yelled as he saw Susan fall as the ground beneath her collapsed, luckily Trumpkin was able to grab her hand at the last moment and he thanked Aslan she was safe. He quickly moved over to where Peter was standing facing the Telmarine army as they approached, he stood next to Edmund as they looked at Peter for what was going to happen next. He saw Susan arrive on the other side of Peter and poured all of his emotions into one single look.

Peter looked at Edmund and William on his right, then at Susan and Caspian on his left. He knew that they couldn't retreat they had to keep them there until Lucy found Aslan, Peter looked at his brother who showed his support by drawing his sword ready for battle. Peter then ran forward to meet the enemy followed by the rest of the Narnians.

Peter kicked a Telmarine straight in the chest causing him to hit the floor; he sliced Rhindon through a Telmarine and then other straight afterwards. He kept glancing at the rest of the Telmarine army as they approached, he spotted a couple of centaurs and fauns charge towards the Telmarines who expertly put their shields up to stop the leaps of the centaurs and fauns.

Edmund was fighting with all his might, a Telmarine charged towards him and Edmund easily blocked his strike. Their swords continued to clang together until Edmund finally managed to disarm and stab his sword through his chest, he then moved forward now with two swords and cut down every Telmarine that charged towards him with ease.

Susan fired arrow after arrow at every Telmarine she saw, she spotted many Narnians charging at Telmarines including Ignis who was biting and clawing at a Telmarine who was struggling on the floor. She fired another arrow which hit a Telmarine straight in the back, she then turned quickly as a Telmarine charged at her from behind; she turned gracefully and hit him square in the face with her bow knocking him out cold. She fired more arrows around her, her kill count was slowly getting higher as she continued fighting trying to buy her sister as much time as she needed.

* * *

William was working his way towards the reinforcements of the Telmarines, the white glow of Excalibur was starting to glow red from all the blood that now tainted his sword. He fought with such ferocity that most of the Telmarines were scared to even approach him with their swords, he ducked as a spear floated over his head landed somewhere behind him. He continued making his way towards the reinforcements until he was stopped by General Glozelle pointing his sword at him. William waited as Glozelle approached him with concentration in his eyes; he quickly swung his sword at William who managed to block it and quickly spin around aiming his own swing which Glozelle dodged.

Their swords clanged again and again before finally Glozelle gave an ear piercing scream and ran straight towards him. William could do nothing but stare widely as Glozelle's whole body connected with William causing both of them to end up in the ditch, William groaning as he landed painfully on his back while Glozelle spat out the dirt that had gone into his mouth as he landed.

William got back to his feet and when he did he immediately had to dodge an attack from Glozelle as his sword came swinging towards him out of nowhere. William raised Excalibur above his head feeling the swords power running through his veins and the warm thoughts of Aslan which entered his mind. Glozelle moved back to attack, but William easily deflected his strike. Glozelle tried again but William deflected his shot again and using the hilt of Excalibur hit him just under his eye, Glozelle struggled as blood started dripping from the cut that was now under his eye. He gave another ear piercing scream as he swung his sword at William with all his might, William swung Excalibur and both swords connected hard.

Glozelle could only watch in horror as Excalibur easily broke his sword into many pieces, it truly was a powerful sword. William then kicked Glozelle hard in the chest causing him to fall on the floor, William then raised Excalibur getting ready to strike however as soon as he was ready to strike an old memory burst into his mind.

"_As High Protector William, it is your duty to do what is right and protect the innocent" Aslan said looking down at the kneeling William _

"_I will do it Aslan, I will do my duty until death takes me" William replied his determination in his eyes as he looked at the Great Lion. _

"_Very good William and always remember the code" Aslan reminded as he vanished in front of his eyes_

"_I will" William whispered to himself "I will" _

William continued to stare at Glozelle, Excalibur still above his head ready to strike. The memory however played with his mind, he had taken an oath to follow the old code and especially the part that says a knight's sword protects the helpless. However as he looked at Glozelle he saw that this man was innocent he wasn't a cruel murderer like others of his kind, he was a professional soldier bound by his duty.

Although he was the current enemy William knew that a General who does not share the same views as the tyrant leaders could be a huge ally at some point. William then slowly lowered his sword and gave one last piercing stare to Glozelle before moving away from him and climbing out of the ditch.

* * *

Caspian was a person whose heart was torn as he stood in the heart battle watching as his new loyal followers of the Narnians battled against his people the Telmarines, their cries were horrible and he tried his best not to listen to the horrific sounds of war. Caspian looked around and spotted Lord Rafael not far from him brutally killing any Narnian that came against him; Caspian grasped his sword more firmly and made his way towards Rafael anger burning in his eyes as what this man has done to the Narnians.

Rafael plunged his sword into the chest of a satyr as he lied on the floor; the satyr gave a horrific scream of pain as his life ended on that bloody field where the bright green grass had turned a sickly dark red. Rafael withdrew his sword and turned to face none other than Caspian himself, the young prince who wanted to change the Telmarines and have them live in peace with the Narnian monsters.

"My King" Rafael hissed as he gave a mock bow to Caspian

"Do not mock me" Caspian snarled

"I would never dream of it, little king" Rafael replied an evil smile tugging at his lips

Caspian heard enough and lunged forward, Rafael saw it coming and easily blocked the shot. Caspian rained down heavy blows against Rafael but is defence would not falter, every time Caspian gave a mighty blow against Rafael's sword he only responded with just as much power and fury. Rafael loved playing with the young prince's mind as he smiled wider and wider every time Caspian aimed a strike at him.

Eventually Rafael grew tired of toying with him and easily disarmed him after his last strike; he then hit him in the face hard causing him to hit ground with force. Like a coiled viper getting ready to strike Rafael circled the young prince, his sword pointed at his heart which at that moment was beating with fear. A sick smile appeared on Rafael's face as he imagined the crowds of Telmarines kneeling before him as a crown was placed on his head, he looked down at Caspian and thought with one strike the boy would be dead and the throne of Narnia was his for the taking.

Caspian's eyes grew wide as he saw Rafael's sword rise above his head and fall quickly, Caspian quickly shut his eyes hoping his death was quick; however he did not feel anything instead he heard a very loud clang and slowly opened his eyes. There floating above his chest blocking Rafael's sword from touching him was the glowing blade of Excalibur and behind that the emerald green eyes of Sir William the Phoenix.

"Well, Well" Rafael snarled as he looked at William

William didn't say a word he just pulled Excalibur away from Rafael's sword and stood protectively in front of Caspian, Aslan had given him the duty of protecting Caspian until he had been put on the throne of Narnia and he was going to complete that task.

Rafael growled as he lunged at William, who managed to block it and returned a strike of his own. The two great swordsmen battled hard as their swords connected again and again, neither willing to give up. William ducked a swing from Rafael and was able to cut Rafael in his leg causing him to struggle with his balance, Rafael had venom in his eyes as he came at William strong and fast giving him no offence at all. William struggled as he parried Rafael's strikes desperately, William was able to block a strike from Rafael and pin his sword down on the ground he curled his free hand into a fist and smacked him as hard as he could in the face.

Rafael was not expecting William to have that much strength as the punch made him see stars as he wobbled backwards a little bit before falling over. William moved over towards him ready to strike, unfortunately Rafael was able to quickly jump back on his feet and was able to slice William on the arm with his sword causing him to have a massive gash which went from his shoulder to his elbow. William grunted in pain at his new wound, he was starting to lose blood and new he needed to end this fight quickly, he swung his sword wildly at Rafael who easily ducked it and cut William in his side causing him to fall to the floor defeated.

Rafael pointed his sword at William's throat and gave him a sick smile as he raised his sword to finally kill the great High Protector. However just as he raised his sword to strike a red feathered arrow came out of nowhere and connected with Rafael's chest causing his eyes to go wide and his sword to be dropped to the floor. William looked around and saw Susan standing a little way away with her bow raised, William then wasted no time he grabbed Excalibur and plunged it into Rafael's stomach who gasped in pain as the blade pierced his flesh causing blood to drop from his body and his mouth. William then gave a mighty cry as he pulled Excalibur out of his stomach and with one single swing separated Rafael's head from his shoulders.

* * *

The battle raged on as the Narnian numbers slowly started to dwindle, William had ripped off a piece of cloth from his armour and wrapped it tightly around the wound on his arm but he knew the gash was too large for him to stop the bleeding. William was suddenly knocked aside by a Telmarine soldier; he landed on the floor roughly and felt his strength had nearly gone. He attempted to raise himself off the ground but the Telmarine smacked William's head with his shield causing him to collapse on the ground completely defenceless.

The Telmarine soldier raised his sword and was just about to stab William in the back when he was grabbed by a branch that wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him up into the air and then let him fall onto the ground to his death. William whose consciousness was rapidly fading managed to look up and smile as he saw many trees awake and joining in the battle eagerly. William smiled as he knew Aslan had returned to Narnia before he finally fell into darkness.


	24. The Return of the Lion

Chapter 24

The Return of the Lion 

The battle raged on as the Narnians small army faced the larger forces of the Telmarines, blood was smeared all over the field turning the green grass red as many Narnians and Telmarines fell in battle. Cries could be heard from miles away as the wounded laid on the ground in agony begging to Aslan to stop the pain they were going through.

Caspian was looking around the battle and saw that the Narnians were starting to become overwhelmed by the larger numbers of the Telmarines. He killed a Telmarine who quickly charged at him, but immediately after he had to move out of the way of another soldier's sword. He soon found himself fighting two men at once, he struggled against the two men until one of them hit him straight in the face causing him to hit the floor and roll into the ditch.

He landed in the ditch hard causing Caspian to groan in pain, he raised his head a little to look at his surroundings when he saw General Glozelle stabbing a Narnian on the ground with a spear. Glozelle then turned around and let out a mighty scream, he raised the spear into the air to kill is next opponent when he stopped dead at seeing Caspian. He stood frozen staring at the young prince knowing that he was the true heir to the throne; he had just decided to drop his spear when something burst out of the ground behind him and grabbed Glozelle around the waist. Glozelle was dragged up and his head connected with the layer of ground above the ditch knocking him unconscious.

Peter extended his hand to Caspian who was attempting to climb out of the ditch, Peter pulled him out and together they stared in wonder at the sight before them. Many trees and abandoned their place in the forests and had joined in the battle eagerly wanting their own revenge on the Telmarines.

"Lucy" Peter said to Caspian smiling

* * *

The trees showed no mercy, they grabbed the Telmarines with their many branches and vines and through them through the air. Others smashed their roots into the ground and slithered them underneath the Narnians until they reached the Telmarines and then they exploded out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the different war machines of the Telmarines.

The Narnians cheered around Susan as she watched the trees enter the battle to even the odds. She looked for her family and spotted Peter and Caspian a little way in front of her, she made her way towards them and arrived near Peter's side. Edmund arrived at Caspian's side; however Susan could see no sign of William as she looked around the Narnians around her. Fear started to slowly drip into her, she hoped William was okay she hadn't seen him since he killed Rafael and she knew he had been wounded by him and she was desperate to see if he was okay.

"For Aslan"! Peter's voice shouted from beside her, Susan realised she had to put her desire to find William away for now and finish the battle. Peter charged after the Telmarines who had now started to retreat, Susan followed as did everyone else who was still standing out of the Narnians.

Susan fired more of her arrows as she ran after the Telmarines, many of her arrows lodged into their backs causing them to howl in pain before hitting the floor dead. She looked sideways and saw Peter, Edmund and Caspian running with determined looks on their faces; they managed to catch up to a couple of Telmarines and easily cut them down as they passed them.

* * *

Lord Sopespian urged his horse to go faster; he couldn't believe what he saw. Trees moving on their own and attacking his men, Narnia definitely was a savage land full of nothing but dark magic. He rode the through the trees and onto the river bank, he started to ride across the bridge when he stopped dead at was blocking his path. There standing fearless in front of his army was a little girl.

"What are we going to do Lord Sopespian"? Asked Lord Antonio desperately, as he stared at the little girl before him.

Sopespian turned to Antonio and saw that he was badly wounded; a massive cut now existed on his forehead which caused blood to flow down his face. Sopespian continued to stare for another minute before answering the question.

"I do not know" Sopespian said truthfully.

The Narnians charged through the trees, screaming at the top of their lungs. However as soon as they exited the trees they stopped dead as they came face to face with the Telmarines. They stood their facing the Telmarines, weapons drawn and twitching in their hands.

* * *

Susan froze as soon as she exited the trees, the Telmarines had stopped and were now nervously facing the Narnians but she couldn't understand why. That was until she looked at the bridge and spotted Lucy standing on the other side alone.

"What she doing"? Susan asked herself

"I have no idea" came a reply and Susan looked to see Caspian standing next to her.

She turned back to Lucy and let out a gasp, there standing next to Lucy was a huge lion. But this was no ordinary lion this was the great lion himself, Aslan. Susan found herself staring at him she had missed the way he looked, how his mane gave off a weird golden light and how even the tiniest look from his amber eyes could instantly turn the bravest men into little children.

Susan was then pulled out of the trance Aslan's appearance put her in by Sopespian shouting for the Telmarines to charge. She gripped Caspian's arm, hard as she saw the Telmarines charge across the bridge and into the river, however she didn't scream out as she knew Aslan would not let anything bad happen to Lucy.

Sopespian led his army across the bridge preparing to slay the Lion that was waiting for him on the other. However as he neared the mighty beast it gave a thunderous roar which caused Sopespian to stop dead along with his army, the Telmarines in the river started to notice that the flow of the rive had started to get faster; suddenly a massive came around the corner and headed straight towards the bridge.

The Telmarines scrambled trying to get to safety, while the Narnians who were safe on the shore watched in amazement as the wave changed to form of a giant man made of water. They watched as the river god noticed Aslan on the bridge, then grabbed the bridge by his watery hands and lifted it straight up into the air causing many Telmarines on horseback to go flying in the air to their deaths.

Sopespian was still on the bridge, he stared at the river god in terror as he sat on his nervous horse. He continued to stare until he made a massive mistake by giving a war cry and attempting to slice the river god with his sword, however the river god burst in a massive explosion of water which crushed down on Sopespian killing him instantly.

* * *

William was lying unconscious on the ground; suddenly he began to stir a little and slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell and he could tell it was bleeding from the blow he took, after a few tries he managed to sit up and look around the battlefield. He noticed that many of the Narnians and Telmarines were gone and he wondered how long he was out for, he slowly got to his feet and started to walk around the battlefield.

He sadly looked around as he saw many Narnians lying dead on the field, their blood now drying into the ground. He heard the cries of some Narnians and Telmarines who were wounded but alive screaming in agony; he knew he couldn't help them unless he had Lucy with him with her cordial.

He continued to walk around the abandoned battlefield until he saw a sight that made his heart stop; their lying motionless on the ground was Ignis. William ran as fast as his tired legs could carry him, he reached the fox and through himself down at his side.

"Ignis" "Ignis" William called as he gently stroked the fox's fur.

"William" Ignis whispered as he opened his eyes gently.

"Don't worry Ignis, you're going to be alright" William said gently but he looked at the wound on his body and knew the fox was dying in his arms.

"I think we both know that's not true" Ignis replied giving a small chuckle

William could feel his eyes starting to well up with tears as he watched one of his oldest friends slowly leaving this world. William didn't want it to happen he could not let it happen, he had to find Lucy he needed her cordial.

"Ignis hold on, I'll go and find Lucy she can save you" He said but just as William was about to turn and run for help Ignis spoke.

"No, don't" he said gently

"Ignis I can't let you die" William said now tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"William, I have lived for a long time and I have seen many things; it is now time for me to go to Aslan's country in peace.

"Ignis please your one of my greatest friends, you can't leave" William begged tears starting to fall now.

"Do not cry for me, I have lived a long and memorable life; but I am proud to have served under you my lord and happy to call you my friend.

"What have I said about calling me a lord" William said giving a little smile at the fox's insistence on honouring his old title.

"You are a lord William remember that, you are the High Protector and never forget it" the fox said firmly

"I won't Ignis, I promise" William whispered

Ignis gave a smile at that and then slowly his eyes closed and Ignis the fox one of the High Protector's loyal friends moved on to Aslan's country. William put his head to the fox's fur and cried out his grief, Ignis had been one of the last friends William had from his days as High Protector and sadly understood that all things must end eventually.


	25. The Coronation

Chapter 25

The Coronation 

Susan, Peter, Edmund and Caspian stood on the bank of the river in a stunned silence; they had just witnessed a massive wave turn into a water made giant. After a while standing there in shock, finally Peter came to his senses and looked around at the others before gesturing them to follow him as he started wading his way into the river. However Susan hesitated following as she kept looking back at the trees behind her.

"Su" Edmund called looking at her

"Yes"? She asked quickly turning back from the trees

"Are you coming"? Edmund asked back pointing towards where Lucy and Aslan were standing on the other side of the bank.

She just nodded before looking back at the trees; she hoped William was alright she couldn't imagine him being wounded or worse. Edmund sensing his sister's thoughts walked out of the river before standing beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure William's fine Su" Edmund said gently

"How can you be sure"? She asked looking at him

"Because he has survived too much to just die now" He replied smiling giving her shoulders a squeeze.

Edmund then gestured back towards the river; Susan gave a small smile and nodded. Together Edmund and Susan walked into the water and started moving towards Aslan on the other side.

* * *

William sat quietly looking at the body of Ignis; he wiped the tears out of his eyes. He hated that he had to watch another friend die; he had enough of that during the war against the witch. After finally wiping the last of his tears he finally decided to go looking for the others, he put his hand on Ignis's fur one last time and said a one last goodbye.

He headed for the river, as he walked he looked down at the lifeless bodies of Narnians and Telmarines who had fallen in battle. William wasn't shocked by the amount of death, after all he was a veteran when it came to battles; he continued on walking in silence looking at the still bodies on the blood stained ground.

After walking for about fifteen minuets he finally walked through the trees and came out onto a river bank. He looked around and saw the greatest sight ever to enter his life, Aslan himself. He noticed Lucy standing beside him and saw Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Susan wading their way through the water to meet him.

* * *

Susan and the others finally reached the other bank and exited the water to come face to face with the great lion once again. When they reached them they all hung their heads in shame, each one of them had failed to see his signs and they could only hope he would forgive them. Silently they looked at each other then bowed to him simultaneously and waited for him to speak.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia" he finally said

The three Pevensie's all rose to their feet, but Caspian remained kneeling in front of Aslan. The Pevensie's shared confused looks about this, but they understood that Caspian would not think of himself as a king yet.

"All of you" Aslan added looking at Caspian still bowing

"I do not think I am ready" Caspian replied not looking at Aslan

"It's for that very reason, I know you are" Aslan said smiling at the young prince.

Caspian stood up and shared a look with Edmund; together the Pevensie's stepped in front of Aslan and even saw some of his incredible power when he restored the wounded Reepicheep's tail right in front of them.

* * *

William slowly made his way through the river; he saw many Telmarine bodies floating around but ignored the sight. He saw many Telmarines who had survived the battle surrendering their weapons to different Narnians on the other bank of the river. Finally William reached the other side and stepped out of the river and towards where Aslan waited.

"William" Aslan said as soon as he spotted him

The Pevensie's and Caspian all turned at his name, Susan waited for a few seconds before she ran at full speed and tackled William to the floor. William laughed as she tackled him, but that laugh turned to a groan as he hit the floor.

"What's wrong"? Susan asked worry on her face "Are you wounded"?

"Just a little bit tender" William replied smiling

Susan helped William to his feet and then gave him a fierce hug; William then put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her lips to his. Their lips moved as one as they slowly kissed on the river bank, Susan then noticed that everyone was watching and quickly pulled away. William understood why and together they rejoined the group; once all of the Telmarines had handed over their weapons Aslan lead the Narnians to Miraz's castle.

* * *

"This is going to be easy" Peter muttered as they approached the castle, Aslan was ahead of them and the rest of the Narnians behind them.

"Relax, Aslan's here" William whispered from beside him

Peter just nodded in response and they continued moving towards the castle in silence, as they approached the gates guards started running around the gatehouse preparing for a defence of the castle. The Narnians stood with worried faces, they didn't want to fight another battle they were exhausted from the first.

Aslan just looked at the castle like it made him curious, then without warning he opened his mouth and gave a mighty earth shaking roar. The soldiers on the gatehouse were terrified; they prepared to fire arrows and spears before a voice shouted out from among the Narnians.

"Stop men, please stop" Shouted General Glozelle coming forward his arms raised in surrender.

"General Glozelle"? A voice from the gatehouse said confused "What is going on"?

"I'm afraid the war is over, King Miraz is dead" Glozelle announced

There was silence from the gatehouse; nobody shouted back nobody knew what to do. Finally the gate opened and out rode five men on horseback, they rode until they were in front of the Narnians.

"General Glozelle" The lead horseman said nodding his head

"Lord Mateo" Glozelle replied

Mateo looked around the Narnian army and especially at Aslan. William who was standing with the Narnians next to Susan, managed to reach over to where Caspian was stood and with his now healed arm thanks to Lucy pushed Caspian forwards.

"Prince Caspian, in light of your Uncle's death the high council has agreed to invite you to take up the throne that was once your fathers" Mateo explained

Caspian looked at Aslan who nodded; he then looked at Peter, Edmund and William who all smiled at him. He smiled and nodded back before facing Mateo; he then took a deep breath and spoke.

"Lord Mateo, I am my father's son there is no doubt about it so I believe it is my duty to take on the responsibilities of king of this great country and by accepting the throne my first act is to bring the Narnians and Telmarines together so they can live in peace and harmony".

The Narnians cheered into the air, The Pevensie's and William were all smiling and Aslan looked proud at his chosen king. The Narnians were then lead into castle to watch as their new king was finally crowned.

* * *

The hall was packed with people and Narnians of every kind, every waited patiently. The Pevensie's were all stood on the front row facing the dais where the throne of Narnia now sat. Aslan stood on the dais silently waiting for Caspian to arrive, however there was no sign of William anywhere. Susan looked around the hall, but still she could not see him; she looked up at Aslan and saw he looked as calm as always and Susan's worries disappeared while looking at him.

"Where do you think William is"? Susan asked to Peter who was standing beside her

"I don't know, but I'm sure he will be here" replied Peter giving his sister a confident smile

Suddenly trumpet's sounded around the hall initiating the start of the ceremony. Everybody turned towards the door eagerly; standing in the doorway was Caspian dressed in a stylish grey tunic with a very interesting pattern. Slowly he started to walk through the hall, the crowd parted to form a clear path that lead all the way to the dais.

Caspian continued to slowly walk through the hall; everybody was silent as they watched him walk towards the throne that was rightly his. Finally Caspian stopped at the steps to the dais and looked up into the face of Aslan. The great lion smiled down at him and gestured him to finally climb the steps to his destiny, Caspian took a deep breath before finally walking up the steps. When he arrived on the dais he bowed to Aslan who bowed to him in return, Caspian then took his place and stood in front of the throne staring at the audience in front of him. Doctor Cornelius then arrived on the dais followed by Trufflehunter who was carrying a red velvet cushion, in which a golden crown sat. Cornelius then bowed to Aslan who bowed back; he then lifted the crown off of the cushion and waited as Aslan began to speak.

"It is an honour to finally crown the true king of Narnia, yes this crown has been fought over for many years; but I declare on this day there will be peace in Narnia, no longer shall war darken this land as today everyone here belongs to Narnia".

Everybody in the hall cheered, Aslan had finally restored the delicate balance of peace. Aslan then nodded to Caspian and Cornelius, Caspian kneeled and Cornelius slowly placed the crown on Caspian's head.

"I crown you, King Caspian the Tenth of Narnia"! Aslan announced to the hall.

Once again cheering echoed around the hall, everybody cheered and clapped at their new king. Caspian then sat on his throne for the first time, which resulted in more cheering. After about ten minuets sitting on the throne, Caspian stood up and started walking through the hall. The crowd parted for him once again and everybody bowed their heads as he passed, he bowed back when the Pevensie's bowed. He also did the same to Trumpkin, Pinecone and Reepicheep as well; finally he reached the back f the hall and standing there was William.

He was wearing a scarlet tunic, which had a golden sash going across it. He also wore a golden cape and for the first time since Caspian had met him, he truly looked like a lord of Narnia. William smiled and bowed to Caspian who smiled in reply and bowed back, and then Caspian carried on towards the balcony where the rest of the kingdom waited outside. When Caspian reached the balcony cheers echoed all around him, he waved and smiled as he finally accepted the responsibilities of the king.

After a few minuets standing on the balcony, Caspian made his way to the stables where a horse had been saddled for him; together Caspian rode through the crowds of people who were outside accompanied by Aslan at his side and riding behind him were the Pevensie's and William. Also Narnians such as Glenstorm, Trumpkin and Trufflehunter also walked with the party as Caspian was greeted by his people. Finally the day ended and everybody was excited about the magnificent feast and glorious ball that was being held to celebrate the beginning of a new age.


	26. Questions and Answers

Chapter 26

Questions and Answers 

The hall was alive with beautiful music, joyful laughter and cheerful conversation. Everyone was celebrating the ending of the war and the crowing of Caspian, for the first time since the Telmarines first invaded; Narnians and Telmarines talked, ate and dance with each other. Susan walked through the crowded hall, looking for William. She spotted Peter, Edmund and Caspian all getting drunk on Archenland ale; she sighed and carried on. She spotted Lucy dancing in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with Trufflehunter and laughing her head off. Susan smiled at the seen and carried on walking, she laughed when she saw Trumpkin slumped on the floor after drinking too much Calormen wine.

"My Queen" a voice said

Susan turned to see Pinecone floating in front her, Susan smiled at him and he returned the smile instantly. Susan could see that all Narnians were immensely happy, they finally had their freedom and their land returned to them.

"Pinecone, do you know where William is"? Susan asked

"Last I saw, he was on the balcony" Pinecone answered smiling

"Thank you Pinecone" Susan said returning the smile as she walked off towards the balcony.

* * *

William was standing on the balcony; he closed his eyes as the cool Narnian breeze floated over his face. He took a sip from the Narnian mead he was drinking and looked out across the land of Narnia.

"Enjoying the celebrations"? A voice asked

William to see Aslan standing there, without hesitation William dropped to one knee and bowed before the great lion. Aslan chuckled at this gesture; William was truly a loyal follower.

"Rise William" Aslan said gently

"Aslan, your presence is greatly welcomed but as for the celebrations I'm afraid I cannot join" William explained gravely

"Why not William"? Aslan asked

"Because I have seen so much war, so much death that I cannot celebrate after a victory but just think about all the souls who bled the ground red" William answered

Aslan didn't say a word; instead he looked out at the land of Narnia and breathed heavily. William waited patiently; he knew Aslan would have an answer as he always had an answer. Finally after a few minuets Aslan looked back at William and began to speak.

"William yes you have seen lots of death in your many battles, but do not pity them as each one whose life is taken on the battlefield finds their way to me; I suggest you clear your mind and enjoy the things you have in life"

William smiled as he knew Aslan was referring to Susan, Aslan chuckled as William smiled. Then a question appeared in William's mind, he had been waiting to ask Aslan this for ages and now he finally had the chance. He grabbed the hilt of Excalibur and unsheathed it, the magic sword glowed white in the night.

"Aslan why does Excalibur only work for me, it only glows for me and when Rafael tried to kill me with it shot out sparks to burn his hand; why is that"? William asked

"You've had Excalibur for many years now and after all those years now you ask me"? Aslan replied chuckling

"No, I guess I never thought it was that important" William said smiling

Aslan's face then became more serious as he looked up at the sky; William followed his gaze and then smiled as he knew Wulfric was up there shining his light upon the world.

"William before I tell you about the Excalibur, I must first tell you why I created it and it's dark history it has" Aslan said his tone becoming more serious with every word.

William just nodded and waited patiently for Aslan to begin, he knew that Excalibur was very unique and knew it was extremely powerful. Honestly William was anxious to learn of its history. William's trail of thought was interrupted with Aslan beginning to tell the curious story of Excalibur.

"Firstly you must know that I exist in all worlds, not just in Narnia. A long time ago Earth fell into darkness, which is why that time was named the dark ages. I knew the world would eventually be destroyed by it, unless someone could lead the people back into the light; for this I chose a young boy with a pure heart. The boy's name was Arthur and first I had to make him king, so I planted a sword in a stone. Many men tried to pull the sword but none could do it, until Arthur came along; he pulled the sword out with ease and was made the new king. And what a king he was, he united his country by building his castle Camelot and building the round table as a symbol of equality. However greed took a hold of Arthur and during a battle his sword broke, I should have known then that Arthur was corruptible but I was a fool for believing in the good he had. I created a new sword, in this sword I placed a bit of myself; turning myself into person called the lady of the lake I gave the newly created Excalibur to Arthur hoping that the sword would become a symbol of peace and justice in the world. However after many years on the throne, greed finally took hold on Arthur for the last time, he abused the power of the sword to keep all his land under his rule even know some people of the land deserved their freedom. Arthur was consumed by its power and it eventually lead to his death on the battlefield. I then knew I couldn't entrust the sword to anyone else again so I took the sword back and left the world to carry on with life".

William listened intently to the story, it was sad to know that King Arthur from all the stories and all the legends could actually have been so greedy for more power. After Aslan had finished the first part William had to ask one question.

"So if Arthur was so corrupted by its power, why did you then give it to me after you said you couldn't trust anyone else with it"?

"Because William you are different from Arthur, you never wanted power all you wanted to do was live in peace and protect the people you cared about. I knew then that your heart was the one to wield Excalibur and I was right as it only glows for you and only works for you because you are the true owner of Excalibur William, you and you alone" Aslan explained smiling.

William was shocked; he couldn't believe that Excalibur could sense that he was the rightful person to wield it. Aslan chuckled at the look on William's face; William was speechless until finally his mouth started to function again.

"But what about when Rafael tried to kill with it, it burnt his hand"? William asked still shocked.

"That is because it belongs to you, it would not kill its rightful wielder which is why it burnt Rafael's hand" Aslan said

William couldn't believe what he was hearing, the most powerful sword ever created was his to wield and his only; the sword had chosen him. William had always thought that he was only borrowing the sword and that it only belonged to Aslan, but now the sword answers to William and nobody else.

"But Aslan surely in time Excalibur will be forgotten just as I will, but what happens if people need Excalibur and I can't pass it on for anyone else to use" William said quickly trying to get all his concerns out.

"William, Excalibur will never be forgotten in Narnia and neither will you" Aslan replied gently

"But still you said before you sent me back this was to be my last visit, so if I can't come back what happens if Excalibur is needed"? William asked

"William if Excalibur is needed then it will find it's way to help, also if the Narnians ever need help or they have to do is look up at the stars" Explained Aslan

And with that Aslan looked up at the sky and gave a thunderous roar, William looked up at the sky and was shocked to see the stars rearranging themselves. Finally all the stars stopped moving and a new shape existed there, it looked like a man standing there and raising a sword in victory. William gasped when he realised Aslan had just honoured him by creating a new constellation of himself holding Excalibur, William and Excalibur would live on forever in the sky and in the hearts of every Narnian.


	27. Confessions of the Heart

Chapter 27 

Confessions of the heart 

Susan was making her way through the crowded ball when she heard a very loud roar, it was so loud the ground shook and everybody inside the hall froze instantly. Susan wasted no time she ran towards the balcony, except when she arrived she found William and Aslan standing silently side by side gazing up at the stars.

"Am I interrupting"? Susan asked remembering her manners.

William and Aslan both turned to look at her and both smiled, Susan smiled back and looked straight at William. She had been hiding something from him for ages and as she looked at him in that moment she knew she couldn't hide it any longer, she had to tell him.

"I shall take my leave" Aslan smiling at the pair as he returned to the celebrations

"The stars are lovely tonight" Susan said looking up at the sky

"Yes, there beautiful" William replied still looking at Susan

Susan blushed under his gaze; he still knew how to make her stomach do somersaults. She moved over where he stood and looked back up at the sky, she looked at some of her favourite constellations. There was Aslan obviously, there was also King Frank with his wife Queen Helen, King Gale slaying the dragon and one Susan never noticed before it looked like a man holding a sword up in victory.

"You've noticed the new constellation"? William asked smiling

"Yes, how new is it"? Susan asked back

"Only a few minuets" William answered

Then it hit her, she looked up at the constellation again and gasped when she finally realised it was William holding Excalibur. William started to laugh at Susan's shocked face; she looked at him still shocked.

"That's you"? She asked stunned

"Yes that is me, Aslan thought it was a good way for the Narnians never to forget me" William explained

"What do you mean never forget you"? Susan asked confused

William sighed and looked back out at the magnificent world of Narnia, Susan came and stood right next to him and stared at him waiting for an answer. William glanced at her before sighing one last time and he then turned to her and spoke.

"Susan I'm leaving and I won't be coming back, that is why Aslan made the constellation because my time is up this was my last journey in Narnia" William explained

"What do you mean your time is up, how can this be your last visit"? Susan asked her words exiting her mouth so fast.

"Because Aslan told me I would visit Narnia three times, this was my last one as my first was my ten years as High Protector and my second was helping you against the Galmans" William explained turning back to look at the land.

Susan followed his gaze and gasped for the second time that evening; many lights could be seen all across Narnia. She had never seen something so beautiful and the more the she watched the more entranced she became.

"What are they"? Susan asked dreamily

"Fairies, pixies and wood sprites, they are all coming out of hiding along with a lot more Narnians "William explained

Susan continued to stare at the distant lights of the different Narnians coming out into the open for the first time. Earlier that day she heard splashes from the sea below and spotted a fish tail disappearing, Aslan had told her it was the Merpeople returning to Narnian shores. She realised that now the war was over many more Narnians would be reintroducing themselves to the world and she smiled as she thought that Narnia and everyone in it was free again. She then looked at William and a question popped into her head, she had few questions about his life on Earth and it made her very curious.

"William"? She said gently

"Hmm" He replied

"What was it like where you come from"? Susan asked not looking at him afraid he wouldn't answer.

"It was a time full of the rich, powerful and the corrupt" he answered

"What do you mean"? Said Susan confused

"I came from quite a rich family, every single man in my family since my great great grandfather had fought in mostly every war that Britain had fought in. This meant that my family was a respectable family, especially since my father was a Member of Parliament." William explained

"A Member of Parliament"? Susan asked stunned at hearing William's father was a member of the British government.

"Yes and I was his golden boy, as the eldest he had high hopes for me. It was always his dream for me to join the army and become a soldier, which is probably one of the reasons why my brother was jealous of me he was never favoured by father. Anyway to our family money was everything, then after my parents died we found out father had been hiding the fact that he had been borrowing large sums of money from the bank. So after he died the debts were still unpaid so the bank took back our house and all of our possessions, we had no living relatives so me and George were put into the workhouse while Elizabeth was put into the orphanage" William explained

"How did your parents die"? Susan asked

"They were both on the Titanic when it sunk" William said quietly

Susan said nothing after that but just put her hand on William's shoulder, seeing him so upset about relieving the memories of his parents only proved that Susan couldn't keep her secret any longer.

"William there's something I need to tell you" Susan said quickly

William just looked at her concerned she didn't sound right; he nodded his head encouraging her to tell him. She took a deep breath then tried to start, however the words would not come out of her mouth. She tried again and this time the words started to come out but she just couldn't explain it properly.

"For a while now there's been somebody, I mean a person that I wouldn't ever thought I would meet but I have met" Susan mumbled on

"Susan, you're not making any sense" William said gently

"This is so difficult, but I can't keep it from you" Susan said tears starting to build up in her eyes.

William acted immediately he pulled her into a hug and gently stroked her hair trying to get her to stop crying. He hated it when she cried, he held her tightly as she tried to pluck up enough courage to tell William the truth. However before she could speak again, William spoke first.

"Susan are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for Caspian"? William asked

Susan gasped once again; he knew she couldn't believe it. It was true that she had developed feelings for Caspian but she had thought she had been so discreet about it and it turns out the one person she didn't want finding out did find out.

"How did you find out"? She asked in disbelief

"I'm not an idiot Susan, I did see the way you looked at him" William said letting go of her

"William I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you please don't hate me" Susan said more tears threatening to fall

"Susan I could never hate you, I love you" William said looking her straight in the eyes

"You're not angry"? Susan asked confused

"No, why would I be angry I always expected you to find someone else one day" William explained

"You did"? Susan replied

"Of course I did, I didn't expect you to spend the rest of your life alone especially since you thought I was dead" William said gently

Susan smiled as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, William was so wonderful he understood everything about her and that just made her situation even more difficult. William looked back out across at Narnia and breathed in the soft air.

"Susan I'm not angry at you, I know we can't be together although Aslan resurrected me I still have to live in his country as I my time in Narnia is up and I cannot return to Earth as everyone believes I was killed in the war"

"But I thought living in Aslan's country was supposed to be wonderful" Susan said gently

"It is but there are still things I will miss, like growing old with someone" William answered with a small smile

"I'm sorry William, I never thought about how you will never get to do those things like grow old with someone or become a father" Susan replied

"I was a father Susan, but that was a long time ago" William said quietly still staring out at the land"

Susan couldn't believe she had been so stupid, of course she knew he was going o be a father but his wife Swanwhite was murdered by the white witch when she was still pregnant. She placed her hand on William's and squeezed.

"William I am so sorry" She whispered

"Its fine, like I said it was a long time ago" William replied

Susan then let go of his hand and started to head back towards the celebrations in the hall, however she stopped when she was halfway and quickly walked back to William and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for being so understanding" she said quietly before she rejoined the party leaving William on the balcony now looking at himself in stars and at that moment she knew Narnia would never forget William and if she did end up with someone else in the future she knew she would never forget him either.


	28. Never Again

Chapter 28 

Never Again 

The castle was quiet; the celebrations that had gone through most of the night had ended. Many Narnians and Telmarines were asleep and snoring in the great hall, the four Pevensie's however were given their own rooms. However one person was awake in the great hall, he silently navigated his way through the sleeping bodies and headed towards the balcony.

William stepped out onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh sea air; he walked straight to the balcony and once again looked out at the beauty of Narnia. He stretched a little as he stood their in the beautiful and peaceful morning. He then looked down at the woods he could see and saw somebody walking along in front of the trees, he tried to look closer but he was too far away; then the person turned and looked straight at William who stood frozen at who he realised the person was.

* * *

Susan gently opened her eyes, sunshine filtered in through the window of her room. She slowly got up and stretched, it was another beautiful day in Narnia. She got out of bed and went over to the window; she looked up at the magnificent Narnian sky and sighed. Soon a knock came from the door.

"Come in" Susan called

The door opened and in stepped Lucy, she gave a small smile to Susan who returned with one of her own. Lucy then crossed the room and joined her sister by the window.

"How are you"? Lucy asked

"Fine" Susan replied

"Are you sure, you looked a bit upset last night"? Lucy said concerned

Susan looked back out of the window and sighed again, it had been an emotional night for her she finally confessed to William that she had feelings for Caspian and he surprised her by revealing that he already knew about her feelings and also that he was leaving for good and would not return to Narnia.

"It's just so hard" Susan whispered tears threatening to fall

Lucy pulled her sister into a hug. Whenever Lucy was sad Susan would always hug her and tell it would be alright, now Lucy was going to do it for her sister.

"Don't cry Susan, tell me what happened "Lucy said gently

* * *

William made it to the edge of the woods and slowly got closer to the person who was standing in front of the trees. As he approached the person turned and smiled at him, William couldn't believe it but there standing in front of him was his brother George.

"Surprised"? George asked smiling

"How is this possible"? William asked stunned

"I was able to persuade Aslan to let me come back and talk to you" George answered

William couldn't believe, the spirit of his brother had returned and William was so thankful to Aslan for it. Yes his brother did betray him, but that never meant he stopped loving him.

"Why did you want to talk to me"? William asked

"Because William, I want to know why your letting Susan go" George replied

William turned away and looked back at the massive castle in front of them, he did not want to leave Susan he loved her deeply but he knew that he couldn't return to Narnia again and won't see her again so he had to let her go.

"Because I am leaving for good, my time is up which means our time is up" William replied solemnly

"I never thought you of all people would give up hope" George said

William turned sharply to argue, but found that he couldn't do it. George was right he had lost hope, he had hoped he would be able to see Susan again but that is a hope he no longer believed in.

"I have to, I can't fight for her anymore she's moved on" William replied

George stayed quiet for a minute; he just stared at the surrounding trees. He then turned his attention to the massive castle in front of them and sighed; he looked at William and smiled.

"You know William, I always was jealous of you" George said quietly

William nodded slowly he had always guessed that his brother was jealous of him, which is why the white witch was able to persuade George to betray him.

"You had it all, you were High Protector, you had a beautiful wife, the best swordsman in all of Narnia. Also Aslan has sent you back twice because the Narnians still needed you and even resurrected you from the dead" George explained

"I know, but after all that I'm still forced to leave once again and never return" William said bitterly

"But you are still alive William, your body and soul are still together. I am dead my soul lives in Aslan's country but my body still rots in the grave you put me in." George said

"Why does it matter if I'm alive or not"? William asked

"Because it mean's that you can still be with Susan, when more opportunities arise" George explained.

William finally realised what his brother was trying to tell him, he could see Susan again if Aslan allowed it but the fact was William was alive which meant he could return to Earth again if he needed too.

"Your right, I can't give up on her" William said

"No you can't, always keep her in your heart" George replied smiling

William smiled back at his brother and then pulled him into a brotherly hug. They stood there hugging for a few minuets before George pulled away and then looked straight at William.

"William, I am sorry for all the pain I caused you" He said quietly

"There is nothing to forgive, you redeemed yourself all those years ago by saving my life" William replied

"Yes but it was because of me that the witch was able to find and kill Swanwhite" George aid quietly

William was silent at this, yes George had betrayed him, they had both fought against each other in the civil war and George was the one who told the witch where to find Swanwhite when William took her into hiding.

"George all that is in the past, you have redeemed yourself" William replied giving him a small smile

"I know, but I can't help feeling guilty I mean look how many Narnians died in the war because of me" George said his head lowered in shame

"George, you are not a bad person and you didn't cause all those deaths the witch did" William said firmly

For the second time that morning the brothers hugged each other in front of the mighty woods. After a while talking about old times, George announced it was time for him to leave; however he did promise that William would see him again.

* * *

Susan told Lucy everything that had happened, how her feelings for Caspian had slowly increased, how William already knew about her feelings and now how she had feelings for both of them.

"It's okay Susan, if you have to choose I'm sure you'll make the right choice" Lucy said gently

"But William said he is leaving Narnia for good, so he's leaving anyway but I still have feelings for him" Susan replied tears still falling from her eyes.

Lucy held her sister tightly, praying to Aslan that she could solve Susan's problem for her. A knock then came at the door, Susan shouted one minute through the wood before she hurriedly tried to hide her tears.

"Come in" Susan said

The door opened and in stepped Peter, he was already dressed in a leather blue shirt which he was wearing on top of a simple white shirt. He smiled at his sisters as he entered; Susan managed to smile back as she didn't want Peter finding out about her boy troubles as many females in Finchley would say.

"Su Aslan wants you see us, he says it's important" Peter said

"Okay were coming" Susan replied

Her and Lucy then got and were about to start getting dressed, when Peter interrupted and said that he wanted to see just Peter and Susan. Susan nodded at that and then she said she needed to get changed and that she would meet Peter at the front doors in about twenty minuets.

"Why does Aslan only want to see you and Peter"? Lucy asked as soon as Peter had left

"I don't know Lu" Susan sighed

Susan quickly made her bed, had a quick wash and chose a lovely sky blue dress with white sleeves. She made her way through the castle; she passed nobody on the way down as it was still quite early. When she arrived at the front doors there was Peter standing regally like a High King should, Rhindon as always was sheathed at Peter's hip.

"Aslan's waiting outside" Peter said smiling when Susan approached him

Together they both exited the castle and arrived in the entrance courtyard. They were both silent as both of them remembered the Narnians whose lives were taken in this courtyard during the night raid that had failed. Aslan was standing in the middle of the courtyard and smiled at them as they came closer.

"Thank you for coming, I didn't want to get up early but we needed to speak alone" Aslan said

"Of course Aslan, what is it you wish to speak to us about"? Peter asked

"I bring grave news to you both, because you two have grown older and will soon be adults in a couple of years I must tell you that you will not return to Narnia" Aslan explained solemnly

Susan couldn't believe what she was hearing, she felt like she was going to be sick. She had tried adjusting to life in England when she first returned to Narnia, but when they all returned she thought they were going to stay again and now she was being told that she was leaving and like William she would never return to the magical land.

"Please Aslan, can you tell us why"? Peter asked trying to keep his emotions from escaping from his body.

"Because you two are now too old to experience this world anymore, however I must tell you that I exist in both worlds and now you must learn to know me in your own world" Aslan replied

Peter placed an arm around Susan's shoulders and pulled in her for a hug; both of them would never return to Narnia and would only be able to enter it through their dreams and memories.

"Come, walk with me" Aslan said starting to walk away. Peter and Susan walked either side of him and put their hands in his mane as he spoke about how their experiences from Narnia would help them find him back on Earth.

* * *

After about forty five minuets walking and talking in the courtyard, Caspian came out of the front doors. He smiled at the good weather that Narnia had been blessed with; he turned at hearing voices and saw Aslan, Peter and Susan walking with each other. Aslan was talking to both of them in a grave voice. Caspian turned to leave, not wishing to interrupt them when he was spotted by Aslan.

"You're Majesty" Aslan said

Caspian turned and was about to answer when he saw the sad expression on Susan's face. He knew something was wrong, but now wasn't the time to ask.

"We are ready, everyone has gathered" Caspian explained

Caspian then turned and went back inside the castle. Aslan sighed and then turned to both of them. He cared about everyone that he had brought into Narnia and had the upmost faith that Peter and Susan would do great things on Earth.

"It's time" he said to both of them

Together they headed back towards the castle and towards the place where everyone had gathered to see what Aslan had to say. However Peter and Susan at that moment knew that after the gathering they both would never again set foot in Narnia.


	29. Farewell

Chapter 29 

Farewell

The crowd noisily made its way into the courtyard, there was a little bit of pushing which caused some uproar amongst the crowd. Everybody was chatting excitedly about why they thought their new king had called this gathering. Eventually the crowd fell silent as King Caspian made his way to the front accompanied, by Aslan, the High Protector, the Kings and Queens of old and other Narnians who had played a part in the revolution. Caspian raised his hands to signal the last few people who were whispering.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it belongs to man. Any Telmarine who wishes to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers". Caspian announced

There was a break out of murmuring at the announcement, many Telmarines looked nervous at the news of returning to their old home.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar" One of the last remaining lords said

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens" Aslan explained nodding towards the four Pevensie's at the last bit. "It is to that island I can return you; it is a good place for any who wish to make a fresh start"

Nobody in the crowd moved, they just stood looking at one another waiting to see if anyone was brave enough to accept the invitation of the great lion. Eventually a voice did shout from amongst the crowd.

"I will go, I will accept the offer" Shouted General Glozelle.

He walked forward from the crowd and stopped in front of Caspian who bowed at him, Glozelle bowed back and continued to walk forward.

"So will we" announced Prunaprismia who walked forward cradling Miraz's son in her arms and being accompanied by another lord of the council.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good" informed Aslan

The great lion then breathed on the small group, he then looked towards the huge twisted tree that stood in the courtyard and it started to move. It didn't move like the other trees had done in the battle it just untwisted itself until an archway had formed into the centre.

With one last look at Aslan and Caspian, Glozelle lead Prunaprismia and the Telmarine lord in walking through the tree. As soon as they stepped into the gap in the tree all of them disappeared causing many nervous and shocked sounds erupting from the surrounding crowd.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths" A Telmarine man in the crowd demanded.

Everybody looked at the man, then looked at Aslan trying to see if he fit the profile of tricking people to their deaths. Suddenly a noise of a tiny sword being drawn happened next to Aslan.

"Sire, if my example can be at service I will take eleven mice through with no delay" Reepicheep said.

Aslan then looked at Peter, a look of understanding passed between them. Peter thought about all the good times he had had in Narnia, but now the story was over the storybook had been closed.

"We'll go" Peter said walking forward

There were more gasps of shocks from the crowd, but Peter ignored them he instead turned to his two youngest siblings and saw the look of confusion on their faces.

"We will"? Edmund asked

"Come on, times up" Peter replied looking at Susan who understood.

Peter then turned and faced Caspian; he smiled at him and approached him. As he approached he untied Rhindon from the belt around his waist.

"After all, were not really needed here anymore" Peter said handing Rhindon to Caspian, acknowledging him as the rightful king.

Caspian hesitated for a minute then grabbed Rhindon and looked straight into Peter's blue eyes.

"I will look after it until you return" Caspian said firmly

"I'm afraid that's just it, were not coming back" informed Susan

Caspian had a look of shock on his face, the girl he had fallen in love with during this short time was leaving him forever. William who stood next to Aslan was shocked as well; they both had the same feeling of never returning to the magical land of Narnia.

"Were not"? Lucy said distraught and looking at Susan.

"You two are, at least I think he mean's you two" Peter said looking at Aslan

"Why, did they do something wrong"? Lucy asked Aslan still shocked

"Quite the opposite dear one, but all things have their time your brother and sister have learnt what they can from this world, now it is time to live in their own" explained Aslan

"It's alright Lu, it's not how I thought it would be but it's alright, one day you'll see to" Peter said holding her hand and smiling.

He then led Lucy and Edmund over to all the other Narnians to say goodbye. Peter bowed and shook hands with Glenstorm, Edmund and Lucy smiled and bowed to doctor Cornelius, trufflehunter, Reepicheep and Trumpkin before lucy burst into tears and hugged Trumpkin tightly who looked on the verge of tears himself.

The three of them then finally reached William who smiled at all of them as they approached. Lucy had tears in their eyes, and smiled at him sadly as she looked at him.

"I will never forget you, you have been like siblings to me and fear not as we will meet again, one day" William said, they all nodded at that and one by one they all gave him a tight hug they all thought of William as their brother.

Susan then very slowly walked towards Caspian; she gave him a sad smile and tried to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Caspian looked like he was trying to do the same thing as well.

"I'm glad I came back" Susan said

"I wish we had more time together" Caspian replied

"It would never have worked anyway" Susan said with a small smile

"Why not"? Caspian asked

"I am thirteen hundred years older than you" Susan said smiling

Caspian gave a little laugh at that, Susan then looked over at William. He looked at her and gave her a small smile; she returned it before looking back at Caspian. She then started to walk away before she quickly ran back and placed a kiss on Caspian's lips, he kissed her back and when they broke apart they embraced each other in a hug.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand" Lucy whispered to Peter who laughed

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand" Edmund muttered

Susan and Caspian broke apart; Susan gave him one last smile and walked over to join her siblings. Lucy squeezed her hand and Susan squeezed back and smiled at her, Susan then looked at William. She looked into those emerald green eyes and realised that she still loved him deeply she could never get rid of those feelings for him.

Impulse took over her and she found herself running towards him, she jumped into his arms and just like she did to Caspian she planted a kiss on William's lips. He eagerly kissed her back, his arms wrapped around her waist. This kiss was different to the one she shared with Caspian, this one was deeper, more meaningful, this one was everlasting. What seemed like a lifetime later they broke apart, it seemed that all eyes were on them, Susan looked into his eyes for one last time.

"I will never forget you" Susan whispered

"I will never forget you either" William breathed back

Susan then rejoined her siblings they smiled to everyone one last time, Edmund then led his siblings through the portal back to Earth. Lucy turned around to have one last look at Aslan who smiled reassuringly to her.

* * *

They were back in the train station; no time seemed to have passed at all. Lucy looked round hopefully to see if she could still see Aslan and Narnia through the portal but there was no sign of it, it had been closed.

Their train then arrived; everybody on the platform seemed to hurry onto it. The Pevensie's just stood there staring around and thinking of their recent adventure, the boy that tried to chatting to Susan earlier walked onto the train, he then turned towards Susan who he recognised.

"Aren't you coming Phyllis"? He asked

The siblings just looked at each other before reality hit them; they all reached for their bags and suitcases and walked onto the train. Edmund was searching through his bag making sure he had everything he needed for school.

"You don't think there's anyway we could get back"? He asked still looking through his bag; he then stopped and looked at his siblings in shock "I've left my new torch in Narnia"

All four of them then started to laugh, although Peter and Susan would never return to Narnia they could cope as long as they had each other and their younger siblings, together they could do anything.

* * *

William was staring at the twisted tree, which had now closed the portal. Caspian walked up beside him and looked at the tree with him.

"William I want you to know, I never meant for you and Susan to end like that"

"It is fine Caspian, do not worry yourself" William replied smiling.

Caspian breathed a sigh of relief, he smiled back at William and together they both started to walk back towards the castle. They walked in silence for a few minuets until Caspian turned to William; he had to ask what was on his mind.

"William, will you stay and help me rule I feel Narnia still needs you" Caspian said

"Sorry Caspian, my time is up as well I must return to Aslan's country; plus you'll do just fine" William replied smiling.

Aslan approached them and smiled at William who took that as a sign that it was time to leave. William and Caspian embraced in a brotherly hug, Caspian owed his life to William on more than one occasion and he would never forget it.

"I guess this is the end" Caspian said sadly

"Caspian, It is not the end yet it is only the beginning" William said smiling and giving Caspian a wink.

Caspian smiled back, William then walked beside Aslan and then very slowly they faded away and leaving no trace behind them. The High Protector had finally left Narnia for the last time.


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

The four siblings sat around the kitchen table, they were all sitting and eating their breakfast in silence. Once everyone was finished the older female of the four picked up the plates and started to do the washing up.

"So what's everyone up to today"? Susan asked her siblings

"Were all meeting up with the friends today" Edmund answered casually.

Susan stopped for a minute, she then retracted her hands from the hot soapy water and dried them on the dishtowel, and she then turned around to face the others.

"The friends"? She asked her disappointment and frustration could be heard in her voice "that group you keep meeting up with to discuss a game we invented"?

"Narnia was never a game Su, it was real how can you not know that" Lucy shouted

"Don't shout at me Lucy, it was a childish game and even though your the youngest you are to old to be playing childrens games" Susan yelled back

"Don't start on Lucy, your the one in the wrong Susan not us" Edmund growled

Susan was lost for words; she couldn't believe her brother and sister would gang up on her like this. She looked at Peter for support but he was just staring at the kitchen wall in deep thought, eventually he stood up.

"Lucy, Edmund leave us for a minute please" Peter said gently

"Peter I think we should be allowed to stay" Lucy argued

"Now" Peter commanded, the High King resurfacing for a moment.

Once Edmund and Lucy had left the room, Peter turned to Susan. He just looked at her for a minute, then he shook his head and began to speak.

"What happened to you Susan, you used to believe"? Peter asked

"I grew up Peter as should the rest of you" Susan replied coldly

Peter sighed in disappointment, he could not believe Susan had shut Narnia out of her life; she had hidden it so deep down she didn't even believe it existed anymore.

"Susan what about Aslan, what about William"? Peter asked in desperation hoping William's name could help her remember her true self.

"William was a fragment of my imagination as was Aslan, they do not exist and neither does Narnia" Susan shouted in frustration

"Susan one day your faith will be tested and on that day I pray to Aslan that you remember who you are before it's too late" Peter said quietly

"I know who I am Peter, I just wish the rest of you can all grow up before it's too late" Susan spat, she then stormed into the hall put on her shoes and her coat and wrenched the door open exited the house.

* * *

A man was sat on the bench feeding bread to the pigeons, no one paid any attention to him they were all busy with their own lives to notice a man sitting on the bench looking at a house. The door to the house opened and a girl with long raven black hair stepped out, by the expression on her face she was angry about something and it was confirmed when she slammed her front door shut.

She walked down her pathway and opened her front gate, she breathed in the air for a minute before walking up the street. Susan did not see the man sitting on the bench across the road; she did not notice that his emerald green eyes followed her as she walked.

"It is not the end, it is only the beginning" William whispered to himself smiling as Susan walked out of sight.

* * *

**That is the end of Reunited, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. But as William said it is not the end as William will return in the conclusion of my William and Susan Trilogy Forgiven, so look out for it.**

**Long live Aslan!  
Aslan's Author :) **


End file.
